It Don't Mean A Thing
by kablava3595
Summary: Her mom Rachel died after childbirth, her dad left her, the only one she has ever considered a parent was her godfather, Blaine. Living in Lima seemed like the right thing to do. Eliza hates her high school though. Two words, Shelby Corcoran.
1. Introductions

It Don't Mean A Thing

Chapter 1: Introductions

You're always suppose to introduce yourself when you have a story to tell and I think I have one of those. My name is Eliza Streisand, and no, I'm in no way related to Barbara. Streisand is actually my middle name, I never got a last name, I mean that's what I was told. I guess they just never had a name to put on the certificate.

You're suppose to have your parents last name, right? Well, I don't really have parents. My mother, Rachel Berry, died after giving childbirth to me. You don't really understand that kind of thing until you're a teenager but I understood perfectly when my godfather told me at age nine. I just kept asking him where my parents were and then he told me about my mom and I immediately regretted knowing. She died because of me and I have to live with that.

I look at pictures of her all the time, when she was in elementary school, middle, school, high school, college years, and then even her with me inside. She was beautiful. I have her long brown hair that makes me smile. I have that of hers too, my smile. I wish I knew her.

I wish I knew who my father was too, my godfather says I have his eyes, but I've never seen a picture of him. He wont show me anything because he says that my dad doesn't deserve me to know who he is. I know, it's confusing. He wont even give me a name!

That brings me to who has been raising me for the past 14 years. Apparently he was my moms best friend since college. They want to high school together too but they weren't that close then. I should be calling him dad but I always could just feel he wasn't really my dad, so instead, he's just Blaine to me.

I love him and glad that I ended up with him. He told me the story of how my mom knew she had a slim chance of making it after my birth so she made sure that if anything bad would happen, that all the legal stuff was taken care of.

Blaine is gay and I have no problem with it, I mean, by now no one should. They can marry in some states, you know. He told me about how he dated this one guy, Kurt, for almost five years and he said that they just lost themselves throughout the years. Blaine hasn't dated ever since then so I just know he's not happy.

Now, that Kurt guy owns one of the most famous fashion lines in New York with my god mother, Quinn Fabray, it's called 'Fabrummel.' It's a weird name but it's really catchy.

I never actually met Quinn, apparently when Blaine and Kurt broke up, Quinn took Kurt's side and never bothered to come visit me eventhough I was born like two years after.

She didn't even go to my moms funeral, Blaine said a lot of her so called 'friends' didn't show up because of reasons unknown. Quinn's husband, Finn Hudson, didn't come eventhough him and my mom dated for the most of high school. Mercedes, who I've met a couple of times because her and Blaine are good friends, didn't go and neither did a girl named Santana. And of course neither did my dead beat dad, as Blaine calls him.

Most of the people that did go from mom's high school and college years, I know pretty well now. Tina and Mike live right next door to me and Blaine, I'm good friends with their son, Alex, who's two years younger than me.

Artie or Mr. Abrams as I have to call him at school, is a good friend to Blaine. Blaine's closet girl friend is this really pretty blonde named Brittany, she doesn't live around here like everyone else because she's a professional dancer who's touring all the time. Finally that leaves my favorite of Blaine's friends, Sam Evans, he actually lives in our spare bedroom at the moment because he just lost his job two towns over and hasn't made enough money yet as the new glee club teacher to move out.

Blaine thinks he's a bum but I think of him as the cool uncle. It's really cool that he's the glee club teacher and he's why I joined. That and also because Blaine and my mom were in glee club, and what do you know, I have a voice! Sam says I'm a mix of a jazzy and country singer.

There's only one problem with glee club and that's the girl who think she owns it. Her name is Beth Corcoran and she's a total snob. She is head cheerleader, the most popular girl in the school and also the meanest. She thinks she can get away with anything because her mom is head of the school board. She's a senior so I've never understood why she's tried to make my freshman year miserable. She has no reason to hate me, so I just don't know.

I thought I'd have a good high school experience too, but boy I was wrong. I had so many friends in middle school but once we hit high school, they all just stopped talking to me. I was in the cool group, but now, I feel like the only place I belong is glee, but Beth is slowly making me not think that.

I'm only 14 but I've gone through so much and not with the people everyone else would. Blaine's been the best closet thing to a dad I could ever ask for but going through puberty, awkward. I've always hated knowing that my mom couldn't be with me because she's dead but my dad isn't with me because he just doesn't want to. Sometimes I feel really lonely and it's not because of a lack of my mom, it's the lack of my dad.

Beth teases me at school about having a runaway dad, how would she even know that though? It pisses me off so much. The day before winter break Beth basically tells me my mom never wanted me and that threw me off. I've taken her crap for over three months, it's time for a change. This winter break, I'm getting my revenge.

I'm calling it Operation 'Make Beth Realize She Deserves To Pay and Is A B*tch." Yeah, I'm still working on the title actually.

Christmas is going to be good this year, I can feel it, then the new year will be even better

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I always make stories and never finish them but I couldn't help start this one. REVIEW! and i promise my other stories will be updated soon.<em>**


	2. Dead Beat Daddy

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 2: Dead Beat Daddy**

Blaine's POV

Why does my little girl's winter break have to be two weeks? It's a little too much for me because now she's going to want me to plan her some things to do. I love my baby girl but I'll admit she's a little spoiled here and there.

Eliza is the best kid I could ever of raised though. She's super well mannered and respectful for a 14 year old. I think she grew up too fast though, I knew I should've waited to tell her about her parents but she just kept asking questions about her dad and I couldn't take it anymore.

He never deserved her once he left, she shouldn't need to know about him. I was reluctant at first moving to Lima from Boston but I really wanted to be with people I knew, we both knew. It was just a coincidence that a house was open next to Tina and Mike's place.

Eliza grew up in Boston and loved everything about it, if I could've had a better job, we'd probably would've stayed. But I really did miss Lima, even if I had some really hard times here, it was still home. I think Eliza has realized that too. She's grown up so much and I'm just so proud of her.

She becomes more and more like her mother everyday, minus the bossy attitude, which I'm very thankful for. Everything about Eliza just screams Rachel. The most noticeable is her voice, it's just as beautiful as Rachel's was.

I worry about that girl sometimes though, the fact is, she's struggling with finding who she truly is, I can tell. I don't think she knows who she wants to be either.

After school most days she'll come home and complain to me about the same person, Beth. Now, I wasn't there when all that baby drama happened at McKinley involving her but I did get the scoop. She's Quinn's biological daughter but was given up to Shelby Corcoran, who was Rachel's biological mother.

I know Shelby pretty well because of PTA meetings and she's made it clear that she knows Eliza was Rachel's kid and she also wants to be a part of Eliza's life but I can't take that chance, what if she treated my little girl the way she treated Rachel? I couldn't let that happen. That also leads me to the theory that Beth picks on Eilza because she knows that the two of them have something common.

The only people that get me through all this stress are Chang squared, Artie, and Sam. They're the only ones that took my side after the awful break up with Kurt and I'm so thankful to have them, to help me raise Eliza.

I wish for so many different things most days. Like having Rachel here with us and seeing her daughter grow up. I wished for Eliza to have grown up with her biological father, for her to stop blaming herself, and just for her to be happy, not just sometimes, but all the time.

I'll be honest, I was pretty sad when at age three she started calling me Blaine, because I knew from there that's what I'd be known as for her. I would've really liked dad, it would've been amazing.

To be honest though, if I was in my first year of college and found out that my future would turn into this, I would've thought I was crazy. I thought I'd take on Broadway, marry Kurt in New York and have Rachel by my side for the most of it. At 35, I would've thought I'd be married but without kids. I guess life is just so unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Anyways, I make it home after a long day of work, sitting in a cubicle does not, whatsoever, have any perks, I'm bored out of my head in there. I regretted not taking Sam up on that offer to co direct glee club with him, that way, at least I'd only work my job for half a day and then do something fun.<p>

I drop my stuff in the kitchen and head upstairs to the little one's room. I knock twice and still no answer so I just walk in, and as I though, her music was blaring into her ears. I get her attention and give her a look, she smiles.

"Winter break!" She says enthusiastically and I just smile. "Why'd Sam cancel glee practice again?" I ask and she sighs. "Because your majesty had something personal to do today." I knew she was talking about Beth.

"I'm going to get groceries later, you want to come and then we can go over our schedule for the break?" I ask smiling and she gives me this sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Blaine, but I was going to go hang out with Alex since I'm pretty sure the middle school just got out. Oh, and don't worry about giving me stuff to do for the next two weeks, I'm covered." She smiles and I give her a questionable look.

I decide to drop it. "Fine, tell Sam to call me when he gets home, I'll see you in about an hour." She just nods and turns her music back on. Teenagers.

After 3o minutes looking for exactly what we needed, I finally make it to the last thing on my list, beer. Stress is slowly getting me.

"You should get whiskey instead, dude. It looks like you need it." I knew that voice all too well. I turn to him and glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask raising my voice. I take in his appearance, he looked all too the same, except for his hair.

"Me? Why are you here?" I just shake my head. "We moved back three years ago." I bluntly say and I see him tense up. "We? You mean Rachel gave..." I stop him there.

"You know damn well that when you left that she would've wanted either me, Kurt, or Finn to have her, and I wasn't ever going to leave her!" I practically yell.

"Look, I get that your mad..." I cut him off again and step closer. "I've been furious with you for 14 years, I'm furious that you weren't there for Rachel when she was delivering, when she held Eliza for the first time, you weren't there! Instead you left like a little coward because you couldn't handle your wife dying because of this baby girl you were about to have! I'm furious that you didn't step up and be with your child, I'm furious that you left!" I didn't realize I had all this anger towards him stored up.

"Her name's Eliza, wow, now I finally have a name to fit her face. It's a jewish name." I narrow my eyes. "How do you know what she looks like?" I ask confused and he takes out his wallet and shows me the picture of her, she looked about 5.

"I got Artie to send it to me a couple years back. She's beautiful, can I meet her?" I couldn't believe him right now. "14 years, you had 14 years to make an effort to be a part of her life and now, now you want to meet her? Weren't you the one who said you were going to be nothing like your father, you weren't going to be a dead beat dad? It doesn't work when you're a part of one of your kids lives and not the other. I will make sure you never meet her." I state seriously. He needed to get this through his head.

"You were here to see your other kid, weren't you? When was the last time you saw her? huh?" I ask getting annoyed with his crap. "SHe visited me over the summer." He states and I roll my eyes.

"You have no idea, no idea how bad of a father you are. I hope you don't think Rachel is looking down on you smiling, I bet she hates the so called man you've become. You let her down, you let your daughter down." I seem him frown and I decide to just walk away. "And by the way, she doesn't look like a little five year old anymore."

The nerve. The freaking nerve! 14 freaking years and he's finally back, but not for Eliza, for his other daughter. I calm down a little once my phone starts to ring.

I pick it up quickly. "You have no freaking idea who I just ran into!" I almost yell into the speaker. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Sam asks and I was ready to go off.

"Eliza's father is here, he's here to see his other daughter! What the hell am I suppose to do with Liza?" I ask getting worried. "Relax, Blaine. We just wont tell her about him, okay? He'll be gone in a week, tops!" I hope he's right.

"I just can't believe this, why now? Why here?" I had so many questions. "I'm gonna talk to him, okay?" I knew that was a bad idea but I also knew that Sam and Eliza's father had kept in good contact the past couple of years, hell, he could've been the one that gave him a picture of Liza.

This is suppose to be a great christmas, I hop it doesn't get ruined by the dead beat dad thinking he can all of a sudden fix deep open wounds.

* * *

><p>So what'd we think? I think it could've been better but I'm working on it, trying to get good scenarios. <strong>REVIEW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY <strong>


	3. I'm Just The Uncle

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 3: I'm Just The Uncle**

Sam's POV

I almost wish I was back in high school, I was a football jock, I dated some of the coolest chicks and I had some really good friends. Things changed and it sucked. Growing up sucks. I went to college with everyone and even went back to Ohio with some of them, just not back to Lima.

So much drama happened in our early 20's for us glee gang, and it wasn't good stuff either. The girl I thought I would marry ended up with Finn Hudson, so instead of Quinn Evans, she became Quinn Hudson. I hate it to this day.

Blaine and Kurt had one of the most painful breakups I've ever witnessed, literally, it was a train-wreck. Then finally Rachel had a baby and died soon after, that was one of my worst days of my life, she was a really close friend and one of the few to really like me for my dorky self.

At her funeral, I was so mad compared to everyone else who were crying. As her casket went down into the ground, I watched as most of the glee gang cried and held on tight to each other. Blaine, who had just gotten all the paper work to have Eliza, Rachel's daughter, become his adopted daughter, was cradling the newborn who I could tell knew exactly what was happening.

What made me angry was the one person missing. Rachel's husband, Eliza's father. I remember the day all too well, when he just took all his stuff two weeks prior to the birth and left. He didn't say goodbye to Rachel or any of us. The fact is, he was too scared that he'd lose Rachel that he left her, he left his soon to be child! He wasn't here for the funeral, for his daughter, for Rachel.

_Flashback_

_Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were out getting more baby clothes, I was surprised Rachel was able to get those two to go anywhere together._

_I thought I'd come and check up on the soon to be daddy. He hasn't wanted to see anyone since the doctor told the couple that Rachel's chances of surviving this labor was 15%. We all freaked out at the beginning but Rachel is making us think for the best, and that's all we can do, right?_

_I knock on his door and no answer. I knew he was home too because his freaking car was right there! I decide just to walk in and head upstairs to their room. When I enter I was really confused. There was clothes everywhere and two giant suitcases._

_He walks in from the bathroom and looked shocked with me here. "Dude, what the hell?" I say super confused. "What are you doing?" He starts to pick up all the clothes and stuff them in the suitcase._

_"I can't, Sam. I just can't." He closes the first one then goes to the other. "Can't what?" I ask getting closer but he just keeps packing stuff in._

_"I can't watch Rachel die, I can't be left alone with the thing that is going to kill her!" My mouth drops. What the hell is wrong with him. "Dude, no, you're losing it, you don't mean that. The doctors still said..." He cuts me off._

_"The hell with the 15%, Sam! It was basically a death sentence! That thing is going to kill my wife and I'll be alone! I'm not going to let that happen." He shuts the last one and then picks them both up heading for the stairs._

_"So what? You're just going to pretend this isn't going to happen? You're going to forget her, your soon to be child!" I raise my voice._

_"That's exactly what I'm doing." He says softly and heads outside and puts the stuff in his truck. "Don't do this, man! DOn't do this to her! You're making a mistake!" He comes up to me and gives me this look, begging me to leave it. I didn't want to._

_"Tell her I love her, tell her I'm sorry, and tell her this was just what I had to do." He hands me his wedding ring and i look down at it and just stare._

_As soon as I know it, he's in his car and driving away._

_End Of Flashback_

I shouldn't of ever forgiven him for what he did, but I was a coward just like him. He still is a good friend but he doesn't deserve to know anything about his daughter. He never did.

I'm still surprised he was here. He's never come to see his other daughter, he always would send her to him, I can't imagine how Blaine is dealing with this. Blaine had a run in with that loser the day he left too, right before he boarded his plane. He's so protective of Eliza, this has to be killing him inside. And if Eliza knew, damn, she would be so torn and hurt.

I have to talk to him, and I have to talk to him now. By looking at the clock, I knew exactly where he would be. It had been two days since Blaine ran into him, and by now, I'm positive he would've situated himself at the nearest bar. Our favorite bar.

I head in on the quiet Monday night. It was pretty empty and there was one guy sitting at the bar area. I walk up to him and take the seat next to him.

"Look who's back in town." I say casually smiling. I was here for an investigation but I was also happy to see the guy. He turns to me and smiles. "Sammy, what are you doing here?" He says excitedly.

"I live here now, dude." I say and he nods. "Damn, it's almost like everyone is moving back here. Chang squared, Artie, Blaine, and now you? And I thought we were all getting out of this hell hole." That's the blunt guy I remember.

"I'm actually crashing with Blaine at the moment." I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "You know her?" He asks and I sigh, I should've been more careful there.

"Look, Blaine told me how you're here to see Beth, if Blaine wasn't here with Liza now, you wouldn't of gave a damn. We both know that, Puck." Wow, when was the last time I called him that?

"I can't remember the last time somebody's even called me that." He says softly and I almost give him a small smile. "You're wrong though, I always wanted to meet her. I never stopped thinking about her. Up until a few days ago, I thought she was with Mercedes. The few times I'd visited Quinn and Finn with Beth, Kurt would be there too and obviously he didn't get her. Mercedes went MIA, I just assumed it was a lost hope." He actually sounded pretty convincing right now.

"You know how I know you're full of crap? If you really cared, you wouldn't of stopped looking." I said it harshly but I needed him to get through his head that him being here was a bad idea.

He has no idea how much pain his daughter has gone through in her life, and now, in high-school, his other so called 'perfect' child is tormenting her.

"Look, Noah... You need to respect Blaine's wishes and not try and find her or talk to her, or anything! Eliza had known since day 1 that Blaine wasn't her real father, she knew that her mom died giving birth to her and she knew that you left because of her. She would hate you." I say and the whole time he was just looking down.

"I just want to explain myself..." He seemed so torn, I really wanted to cut him some slack. "I came to see Beth but now I'll I want to do is talk to my other daughter. It's been 14 years, 5 months, and 26 days since she was born, I've missed so much of her life, Sam. I just want to make it up." I was shocked that he's been counting. Maybe he has been looking after all.

"If you write something down quick, I'll give it to her." I say almost regretting it until he looks up at me beaming with joy. "Seriously?" I just nod and he takes a napkin from the table and pulls a pen from behind the bar.

"Make it quick, dude. Blaine thinks I'm out mailing some stuff. I gotta get back." I say while watching him scribble stuff down. He could sure write a lot.

"After this, I will not talk to you about this stuff anymore, got it? Will go back to talking about sports, chicks, and food." I just see him nod as he continues to write more and more down on that little napkin.

Is it bad for me to read it once I leave? What the hell is he writing, a novel? I really just hope I'm doing the right thing, I know Blaine is going to throw a fit but Liza really does deserve the right to know her father. Once she gets the letter, it's up to her of what happens next. Me, Blaine, and Noah can't tell her what to do.

He extends the multiple napkins to me and I smile a little seeing him so happy. "Thanks man, I need her to get that." I just nod. I put it in my pocket and get ready to leave, but I still had one thing on my mind.

"How long are you here for, Noah?" I ask standing up. "Well I took off from work for as long as Beth's break is." I just nod. "two weeks?" He nods. "Yeah, I'm staying with her and Shelby. Beth is actually going to stay with Quinn and Finn next week, so I thought we could hang?" I slightly smile.

"Sounds good actually, I'm the glee director so it works out pretty well." He grins. "I knew one of us would end up with that job." I chuckle a little. "What are you doing in...where you living now?" I ask a little curious. The last time I talked to him was three months ago when he said he was moving.

"I'm in Chicago at the moment, I work for a factory, it sucks. You know it's been 14 years since I've played my guitar?God, I wish that could've been my job, I probably would've been happy." His smile wares off and I stand up ready to go and getting a little uncomfortable.

"It's never to late to change it, dude. We should play sometime next week, see how rusty you got." I smirk making him smile. "Cool, remember, the letter." I just nod and say my goodbyes.

Damn. I really did miss hanging out with that guy. I don't know what's going to happen in these next two weeks, it screams trouble.

* * *

><p>I waited until I knew Blaine was fully a sleep, which is always by ten. I walk over to Eliza's room and knock on it. "Liza, open up!" I say trying to stay quiet. The door swings open and she was holding her lap top close to her chest and looking at me funny.<p>

"Can I help you, Sam?" She says with some attitude and I just walk in. "What have you been doing all night? You haven't left your room once." I say and then take a seat on her bed. She looked stardled. "Ahh... Just a little research about... bullying?" She says not convinced herself.

"Is this about Beth? Because I know you don't want Blaine to talk to Beth's mom because she's the head of the school board but if it's getting that bad, you got to let someone know." I say and she sighs.

"It's not, Sam. I promise. Besides, I'm taking care of it, I'm standing up for myself." I smile a little seeing the little Rachel blossoming. "good for you."

"So what's up?" She asks and I pull out the napkins.

"It's about your father." I see her stifen up a little. "I'm not sure if Blaine ever told you this but me and your father were really really close in high school and college. And I know Blaine will kill me for saying this but... We're still pretty close now." I see her mouth slowly falling down.

"I can't tell you what his name is or what exactly he look likes but me, Blaine, Tina, and Mike were a lot closer to him then you may think. The fact is, he left you and your mom, not just you. He made a big mistake and you may find it awful of me to have forgiven him, but he's always been a good friend. And the fact is, he always did care, so don't think any less of that, okay?" I could see a tear fall down her cheek making me want to punch myself in the face right now for telling her.

"He wrote this for you, an explanation of just everything." I hand her the napkins and get up. "After you read it just take it all in. We can talk about it in the morning if you want, or you can forget it all together, it's up to you. But the fact is, what ever happens next, it's up to you." I slowly head out of her room.

I take a big sigh. I hope that was the right thing to do. maybe I was out of line, I mean, I'm just the uncle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will show what the letter actually said :)<em>******


	4. Pranks Make Everything Better

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 3: Pranks Make Everything Better**

Eliza's POV

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think! It had been 14 years, 14 years since my father left me. I know everyone's always thought I've been so sad about it and they were right. The only thing is, there's twice as much anger in me. I never received a letter, a call, anything from my father. And that's all he is to me, a father, not my dad.

All of a sudden he's here in town, doing what? IS this just some sort of coincidence? I don't even know what I want either, on one hand I really want to meet him but on the other, I'm scared. What if he sees me and is glad he left? What if he just leaves again?

His letter seemed so sincere and it even made me cry last night but how do I know he means it all? I keep reading it over and over again memorizing his handwriting, mine is actually very similar to his.

_Eliza,_

_You have such an amazing name, it's a beautiful jewish name. Did you know that by the way? You're a hundred percent jewish. I have a picture of you from when you were 5. You have my eyes. But i bet you look totally different then from when you were five. I've missed so much of your life, so much of you growing up, and I'm sorry for that._

_You want to know the truth of why I left? I was hurt, angry, but most of all scared. I knew your mom since we were kids, we went to temple together and I guess along the way, we just found eachother. I'm sure you've heard many stories about her, she was amazing, simple as that. That's why it was so hard to take in that she was going to die._

_I realized she was the love of my life once she started dating this total jerk, you might actually know the guy. Anyways, we got married right after our second year of college. SHe got pregnant and we were so ready for you, we were so overjoyed. But when the doctor basically gave her a death sentence and she was treating it like nothing, I lost it. _

_I wasn't going to let her leave me, so I left her, and that included you too. I honestly did blame you for her death but I was so naive back then, so wrong. It wasn't your fault, and I hope you don't feel that way._

_I was pathetic and a coward. I didn't even deserve you. I'm glad you've had such an amazing role model in Blaine though as you grew up. I bet he did a better job then I could ever have done._

_I never stopped thinking about you, and I need you to know that. I want to get to know you, Eliza. I want you to get to know me, not as that coward or jerk, but as the guy your mother loved, the guy I should of stayed as 14 years ago._

_Sincerely, _

_Dad_

I know Sam said I could talk to him about this stuff but really, I dont want to talk about any of it. For now, I was putting this to the side because I had some things to do today.

First, I needed to go to our local prank shop to pick up a few necessities.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, do you have anything that could scare someone, preferably something bloody?" I ask the cashier and they give met this confused look.<p>

"This is a joke store." The guy states and I sigh. "Yeah, but something that would be funny to others?" Duh...

"Well, there are always fake spiders? Snakes?" I smile a little. "Sweet! And do you have some shampoo that's really shaving cream? I need that too." The guy looks at me as if I was crazy but then points me to the other side of the store.

I think the first thing to do is to figure out what will freak Beth out, hopefully losing some hair will show her. I was over there and start to check out everything they got. Hair dye? I like it!

"The hair dye prank. So amateur like." I turn to the guy who said that. He was oldish looking, like Blaine's age so this was a little creepy.

"Yeah, well it should do just fine for me." I state and he chuckles a little. "A mean girl?" He asks and I just nod. Awkward. "I think the best way to ruin a girls reputation is to take a picture of her, and make her look like an insanely fat chick." I smile a little.

"That actually sounds good, creepy guy." He chuckles a little. "Sorry, I'm here visiting my daughter and I just had to stop by the old prank place." He says and I just nod.

"I'm Noah, not Mr. Creepy by the way." He says but I was still creeped out. Isn't there a law about not talking to strangers? "Rachel." I state. There's no way in hell I'm telling him my actual name.

"I knew a Rachel once, it's a great name." I smile a little. "Do your parents really let you come here, 'cause i know my ma hated when I came here when I was younger." He says.

"Ahh... Well my dad doesn't technically know where I am. But it's not a big deal, I get to waste my money on whatever I want." I state proudly and he smirks.

"What are you, like 13?" He asks and I scoff. "No, I'm 14 and in high school." I was totally starting to seem immature being here now. "Do you go to McKinley? That's where my daughter goes, she's a senior." I nod my head.

"Yeah but I don't know many people at the school, including any seniors." Except for that girl Beth Corcoran but I'm not telling my problems to Mr. Noah Creepy here.

"Are you new to Lima?" I chuckle a little. "No, it's just most people don't want to really give me the time of day. It's almost like I'm invisible." Alright, why was I telling this dude that could, in fact, be on America's Most Wanted, my stupid high school problems?

He smiled a little. He picks up a can of itching powder. "Word of advice, if you feel invisible, you got to find a way to make people notice you. Back in my day, singing was all the rage." I smile a little. He had a good point.

In glee club, Sam said that once we get back from break we're gonna have a performance during lunch to try and get new recruits, maybe I should step up and take lead, beat Beth to it.

"Thanks, maybe I'll go pink." He chuckles a little. "Trust me, it's also not a good idea, doesn't look good on anyone." I just nod.

"Stay at out trouble, Rachel. And remember, you make people notice you." I smile a little as he walks to the cashier. I decide on not getting anything here and start heading back home, I had a nice starting plan for today actually.

First things first, gotta finds Beth's house.

* * *

><p>You know how easy it was to find Beth's house? Her mom, the school board chairman has the address posted everywhere online.<p>

I made sure no one else was home and started graffiting Beth's car. Mostly with harsh words but also little pictures of some of the things she's done to me. To be honest, I don't know what came over me, but this just felt like a good start on a long list of things I'm going to do this break.

I have a week and a half. This is going to be fun.

"What the hell are you doing?" I was really really ready to run but I had a feeling she knew who I was. I turn to see her looking absolutely shocked.

I really really wanted to smile but I couldn't, I was actually freaking out. "Please don't beat me up!" I say quickly. "Eliza Streisand? What the hell is wrong with you, freak?" She screams looking over her car.

"Once I tell my mother about this you sure in hell are getting expelled." Okay, I didn't think this one through. "My mom wont care that your dad is a member of the PTA or any of that crap, you're done!" She was smiling now, was this her plan all along? Make me lose it myself?

"Beth, what's with all the shouting?" I hear a man's voice say from far away, his whole body was just a blur because he was so far away.

All I know is she goes wide eye and starts to freak out. "OKay, you need to scram, now!" I was about to talk back but she starts pushing me away.

"You go and I wont tell my mom! Scram!" I start to run once she pushes me. She's never stopped harassing me, ever.

I needed to know who this guy was. Ms. Corcoran wasn't married, Blaine has made that clear ever since he tried to get one of the other male teachers with him. What if she's dating an older man? Ohhh... I could use this.

I hide behind a near by car so I could still see her and the guy coming up. "Honey, who did this?" The guy says and he finally becomes clear. oh my god...

"Just some girls who are jealous of me daddy, don't worry, I'm gonna handle this." It's the guy from the joke store! He's Beth's dad? You got to be kidding me, he seemed so cool.

But that doesn't make any sense, how can Beth have blonde hair and both her parents brown? Omg, she's adopted like me, I could also use that against her.

"Are you sure, darlin'? 'Cause I could go teach them a lesson." I glare at the guy. He didn't seem that caring when I met him earlier, and Beth is no where near that nice, not even to her so called friends, what a messed up family.

I think I had a good amount of research to do the next couple of days, I need to dig deeper to figure out her family, I need to get my revenge and I think her family is going to be where I'll get it. Maybe I could get more dirt on Beth from Mr. Noah Creepy over there...

* * *

><p>I walk in the house and the first thing I see is Blaine, Sam, and Mr. Abrams in the living room all watching some sort of movie.<p>

"Hey guys, what cha watching?" I ask and Blaine pauses it quickly and looks at me. "Oh, just some old glee club performances, Sam's trying to find you guys a new strategy to win Regionals." I smile a little sitting next to Sam.

"Do you think we're as good as you guys were back then?" I ask and they all chuckle. "If I'm being honest, I don't think anyone has ever measured up to us since then. We were a family, and I think you kids have gotten so disconnected from one another over the years, it's all about talent now with you guys." Mr. Abrams says and I was a little confused.

"But isn't it about that?" I ask and he smiles at me. "Yeah, but I think we need a little bit more heart from you guys." Sam says.

I get closer to the TV and notice something. "Is that my mom?" I ask turning to Blaine. "Ahh... Yeah, I can't believe I've never showed you these before.

"She's amazing." I state listening to her sing a ballad. "This was why we won NAtionals our senior year." Sam says and i smile. I notice all the other guys and see Sam, Blaine, and Mr. Abrams, oh and Chang squared. Wait a minute, who's...

I take the remote and pause it for a minute on the guy who just got a part. "Who's that?" I ask trying to think why he looked so familiar.

"That's Noah Puckerman." Sam says and Blaine slaps him on the shoulder. "Noah..." I say thinking a loud. Oh my god...

I imagine him without the mohawk and bam! "OMG! Guys, that's Beth's dad!" I state and they all just look at me.

"Yeah, that is, Liza. What about it?" Blaine asks looking uncomfortable. "You knew Beth's dad! THe girl who is a freaking bully! How was he in high school.

They all just kind of look at each other. "Like father like daughter." Mr. Abrams states and I was shocked. "He didn't seem that way..." I blurt out.

"What do you mean?" Blaine says standing up and I look at him funny. "I ran into the guy today at a store, he seemed really nice until later I realized he's Beth's dad!" Blaine seemed really uneasy.

"Did he know who you are, like, your name?" He asks and I nod no. "I thought he was McCreepy at first so I told him my name was Rachel." I say and he takes a big breath. "Good."

"Do you guys not like him or something? I ask. "Something like that." Blaine states. "You guys know how much I dislike Beth, why didn't you tell me who her dad was?" I ask even though it really wasn't my concern.

"Would it be bad to say we know who her mom is too?" Sam asks and I look at them shocked. "I don't get told anything in this house." I say and just head to my room. It's been a long long day.

I find out my runaway dad is in town, Beth's dad is friends with my family and I have now found Beth's weakness, you can always break someone with family.

I think I'll break down Mr. Abrams and Mike and Tina tomorrow, they were in glee club too, they must know about her and her 'family.'

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I'm a little upset that my character is becoming a little bit like a mean girl but she'll have her downfall soon enough and who will find out who's who first? Puck or Eliza? WHat will Blaine do?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! So i know someone's reading...**


	5. Perfect Child

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 4: Perfect Child**

Beth's POV

My name is Beth Corcoran, I'm 18, popular, pretty, smart, and I have an amazing voice. I'm the 'it' girl at school and I love it. I'm top girl because I'm captain of the cheerios and have the best record with guy hook ups.

My life is perfect except for one thing, and that's because of some stupid freshman. I always knew I was adopted since my actual parents always came over to my house every weekend to visit. My adopted mother is great and I'm glad I live with her, I call her mom.

My actual parents are Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. I call Noah, dad, and Quinn, ma, most of the time.I don't see either of them that much since they don't live here but I do see them at least once a month.

When mom told me at age 8 about how dad had another kid, I freaked out. I didn't want any attention to be taken away from me, I mean, what if he liked her better?

But then mom told me about how his wife passed away after giving birth to a little girl and then he ran away from her. I was happy, first, I never like Rachel, eventhough she was somewhat my sister. She's my moms biological child that she gave up.

Rachel was just really annoying and she took my dad away from me, I even hated her more when QUinn told me those stories about how Rachel made her life a living hell.

When I found out that dad's other kid was moving back to Lima, I panicked. That's why I never wanted dad to come here, because there was a big chance of him finding out about stupid Eliza Streisand.

When I first saw her, I couldn't help but wonder how that loser could be my half sister, she wasn't at all pretty. I'm glad dad ran away from her because it meant that he chose me and Quinn, and mom over her.

She's 4 years younger and all she is to me is a pathetic little freshman. I'm only mean to her because I don't want her to ruin my life.

I mean, she's in glee now and Mr. Evans favorite kid now, what else could she take from me?

I'm going to do my best to make sure that dad doesn't find her because I'm pretty sure he's been trying to lately and he's found out that she's here because of stupid Mr. Anderson. She almost met him two days ago, it would have been awful!

I'm not going to let this happen, I'm going to make dad give me all his attention this week and make sure he's busy the next because I'll be in New York with Quinn and Finn then.

The worst part in all of this is my mom. She's known who Eliza truly is since the day she was born, I know she wants to be a part of Eliza's life, I can see it in her face whenever she would sneak into a glee practice and just watch her.

I'm not going to let this girl ruin my life anymore then she has. But if dad and her do meet, I'm sure as hell going to make her hurt even more then I'm doing now. I just have to be careful.

I think if I talk to him then I could get an idea of how important she is to her and then maybe pay a visit to a few other people that know about my dad being her dad.

No matter what happens this break, I'm going to end up with the happy ending, and she's going to be heart broken.

* * *

><p>Dad was outside cleaning all that crap off my car. How dare that girl do that! If this is her getting revenge on for all the stuff I've done to her, well, it's just pathetic. I mean, I thought she could do a little better. I'm glad I got her out of there before dad had made it to me yesterday.<p>

I decide it was time to talk to mom about this other family crap.

"Hey mom, can we talk?" I ask as I enter the kitchen while she was making breakfast. "Sure angel, what's going on? Boy problems?" I smile a little.

"No, it's about Eliza." I stat and she stops cooking and turns to me. "WHat about ELiza?" SHe asks concerned. "Does she know that you're her grandmother?" I ask avoiding what I actually wanted to tell her.

"You know Mr. Anderson won't let me talk to her, he's so protective of her staying away from Rachel's family because he thinks it would lead to her getting to know your father." I sigh.

"But that's what it would lead to, mom!" I say frustrated. "Honey, you've struggled with this for years but I just don't understand. You've always wanted a sibling and you've always had one. Why don't you want her in your life?" She asks and I sigh again.

"She doesn't deserve our life, mom! SHe doesn't deserve my dad or you." I say and mom gives me this sad look. "And why is that?" How many times do I have to remind her that she's not a therapist.

"Because you're my family! She has one, she doesn't get two families." I say and mom sort of chuckles. "You sort of have two families too, Beth. You are just like Quinn sometimes, selfish, controlling and a little needy." She says and I was shocked and a little hurt.

"That's not fair! No I'm not, mom!" She just nods. "Honey, I'm not trying to be mean but you are just like your mother, she was a perfectionist, controlling, and self-centered." I scoff.

"I would love to get to know Eliza but it's not up to me, or you, it's in Mr. Anderson's hands and he made his decision 14 years ago by making it a closed adoption. We're not allowed to tell her anything or let her know we know anything. You know that, right?" She asks and I smile a little.

"I do now. But was Quinn really like that when she was younger?" Mom smiles. "Are you talking about Quinn? 'Cause I could give you some good stories about her." Dad says as he walks in and takes a water from the fridge.

"Mom says she was a perfectionist, self-centered, and controlling." Dad laughs a little. "Sort of like you sometimes." They both start laughing and I just glare.

See, this is why I don't want anyone else coming into this family. "I actually do have something to tell both of you." Mom says as she puts food on the table.

"What?" Noah asks as he digs in. "I thought it would be nice if Beth's glee club did a little christmas treat for all the families and sponsors a part of it, so on Christmas Eve, you guys are showcasing your talent to all of us at the school." She says smiling and I was confused.

"But I wont even be here!" I say and she just keeps smiling. "I got Quinn and Finn tickets to come down here, not to mention Kurt and the rest of the members of the first glee club at McKinley." What was she up to?

Then I think about Eliza and how she's in glee and dad seeing her and oh my god... I got to do something.

"But mom, Christmas Eve is in two days, there's no way will be able to pull this off." I say seriously and she just smiles at me. "I believe in Mr. Evans and I think you guys are gonna do great. Don't you think it'll be nice for Quinn and Finn to see you perform. Plus, Noah here has never seen you perform." I sigh as I see dad smiling. All do this for them.

"I also thought I'd get all you first glee club members to say a few words and say what glee did for you." Mom says directing to Noah.

"It sounds great Shelb, just , the fact that we couldn't all be up there on stage, I don't know." I see dad frown and I roll my eyes. She died 14 years ago.

"I know it'll be hard being up there without Rachel, Noah. But I think she'd really want this, for all of you to go up there and show what glee has done for you." Mom says and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Mom, it's not like any of them became famous, musically." I state and she just rolls her eyes. "But they were happy, and that's the most important thing. Now I'm having Mr. Evans and all of your glee club come over here later so you guys can figure out what you're going to do." She states and I freak.

"Dad, you can't be here!" I say quickly and he looks at me funny. "And why is that? I could help." I look for mom for an answer because she knew exactly why I didn't want him here.

"Noah, they have to do songs that you guys did back then and I think keeping it a surprise will be best. Besides, I've set up for you, me, and Mr. Anderson to have a nice dinner." Me and dad both look at her like she was nuts. I knew she was up to something.

"And Blaine is cool with that? The last time I checked, he doesn't want to see me, ever." I state and she just nods. Dad gives me one glance and then heads out of the room.

The weird thing about this whole Eliza thing is, dad thinks I don't know about her, like at all, so that means he thinks I have no clue about how Mr. Anderson is involved. I think me and mom know a lot more than he thinks he knows. It complicated and it's easier that way, if that makes any sense.

* * *

><p>You know, I like some people in our glee club, but not all of them, so that's why it's hard seeing all of them in my living room right now. There's only 13 of us and it's because of me and the male lead that I'm good.<p>

His name is Shawn Sanders and he is breathtaking. Not to mention a total heartthrob, he's the one boy in this school that I haven't been able to get head over heels in love with me. I don't get it either, I mean, he's captain of the basketball and baseball team and I'm head cheerleader, it's suppose to happen.

Besides him, there's three other seniors. Franny and Miranda are my closet friends, we're known as the Queen Bees at the school. Those two are closer to each other than I am to them which I really could care less about. Then there's Adam Johnson who rarely talks unless he's singing. He's got the nice falsetto in the group and I applaud him for that. But outside of glee, he's invisible to me.

Then we have four juniors. Jessie and Jodie are twin sisters that are super annoying, they do that thing when they finish each other's sentences and it isn't cute. The only thing good about them is that together they have one power house voice that we use at the end of a lot of songs.

There's Ryan Ritchie who is pretty much our bad boy of our group. He's got a pretty mellow voice and he's hot sure, but I just can't do underclassmen. Then the last junior is like a mini Shawn, I mean, he follows him around constantly and is just weird. Chase Dahuny, he's cute but pretty pathetic. The only thing he has going for him is that amazing voice of his. Sometimes I make Shawn step down so I can sing with him.

Then we have three sophomores that have some talent but it's not amazing. There's Tony Francis who's one of our few baritones and then his buddy Jeff Springer, who has a more crooner voice. They're not bad but they could get better if they tried. The other sophomore is just as annoying to me as Eliza is. She acts like such a diva, it's like she's proving the black stereo type for girls. Dyanna Mitchell ,she's got most of the soul power though, I'll give her that.

Then Finally, the one freshman, Eliza. The amount of hatred towards her always doubles during glee. The truth be told, she's good, she's great and she might be one of our bests, but I'll never admit that a loud.

I've seen some of Rachel's performances from way back during the first glee club and she was incredible, Eliza got her talent, all of it. FIne, I'll admit it's really frustrating sometimes, because even though I got Quinn and Noah's musical talents too, my voice just isn't as strong.

But it's good enough for us to win Nationals two years in a row, and I'm happy about that.

Anyways, I tune back in as Mr. Evans starts to talk. "Alright guys, we have two days to perfect six songs for the show for all of your parents and our sponsors. And I think we're going to do great." He says and I could see most everyone smiling.

"Now since were doing songs that my group did back in the day, I thought I'd print out all of the songs and who from my group sang them and let you guys decide your favorites. Then will watch the performances that were done back then and get to work." He says as he passes around the music sheets.

I scroll through the list not really seeing anything I would want to do. But I did smile a little when I saw the song 'Beth' sung by my dad. Most of these freaking songs were sung by Rachel, you got to be kidding me.

"Who is this Rachel girl?" One of the twins ask and I look over to see Eliza smiling a little. "Rachel Berry, she was sort of like the leader or my group, she was phenomenal, sadly she passed away over 14 years ago." He says frowning at her making me feel sick.

"Mr. Evans, will I be getting a solo?" I ask politely and he smiles a little. "There will be one female solo, one male solo, a girls performance, a boys performance, and then two group performances that will rely heavily on two vocals." He states and I smile.

"I say I get the solo and Shawn get the male one." I say smiling and he shrugs. "We're going to decide on songs first, Beth. Then I'll pick who gets what depending on who I think fits the song the best." He says and I just sigh.

"So does anyone have any favorites?" He asks and right away Tony and Jeff both raise their hands. "Yeah guys?" I couldn't wait to hear this.

"This Is How We Do It." They say and I roll my eyes. "Noted, guys." Mr. Evans says and then Franny raises her hand. "Yes, Franny?"

"Somebody To Love." I see Mr. Evans smile and nod. "It's a perfect group performance. One more group performance." He says and we all keep looking.

After thirty minutes we decide on the songs. Group performances are 'Somebody To Love' and 'One.' I can see my voice being heavily influenced on both. For male lead it's the song 'Over The Rainbow' so I doubt Shawn is getting that.

Female lead is the song 'True Colors' which I think is going to be my song, definitely. Then the boys song is 'Stop In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind' and I actually think that one is going to be amazing.

FInally, for the girls performance, we chose 'Telephone' so I'm also sure I'll have the lead in that too.

"Alright guys, I think I know who I want to sing what." Mr. Evans says and we all listen up. "For the male lead, I want Tony to sing it." Tony gets up and bows. "Thank you, thank you." I roll my eyes as Mr. Evans continues.

"There will be three male leads in the boys performance and I want that to be Jeff, Ryan, and Shawn." I was fine with it but I also didn't care.

"For the female solo, I've decided Miranda deserves some recognition." Everyone claps but I was just annoyed. I deserved that! I better get the solos in the groups then.

"Now for the girls performance, it has to leads and I want Beth..." I smile knowing I'd at least get that. "And Eliza." I stand up. "Wait what? Her? Why?" I was outraged and she seemed just as shocked as me.

"Wait, really?" She asks making me roll my eyes. "Yes, this group has a lot of internal problems which is why you guys don't even compare to my glee club back in the day, you've guys lost the heart and we're going to find it. So, I need you all to put aside your issues with whoever, that includes you Beth." He says and I scoff.

"She's just a freshman, she doesn't deserve a solo." I state and he shakes his head. "I don't think that's true, you upperclassmen are going to get most of the solos this year because you're leaving but this is just a performance for the parents, let other people shine, Beth." He states and I glare.

"Yeah, chill out, Beth. Eliza is one hell of a singer." Dyanna says and I just roll my eyes. "Seriously, Beth, I'd say she's better than you." Ryan says and I just roll my eyes again.

"Guys, stop ganging up on each other. By the end of this school year, I'm hoping the fighting has stopped and you guys become a family." Mr. Evans states and I just sit down.

The only bright side about us doing the song 'Telephone' is I can show I'm better. "Okay so for 'Somebody To Love' I want Chase and Eliza to do leads." My mouth drops, what was he doing?

I even see Chase wink at the troll, what is happening! "And finally for 'One' I want the leads to be Ryan and Eliza." I scoff. I stand up outraged.

"That's not fair, you gave her three solos!" I say in protest. "I'm just trying to display one of our less acknowledged performer's talent, Beth. I think Eliza deserves this, what do you guys think?" He asks everyone else and they all nod and say 'yeah' like this was totally cool.

"You know what, I'm going to talk to my mom about thi..." I get cut off by Adam. "Quit playing the mom card, Beth! No one cares that she's head of the school board, just give it up, you're not the boss here." Since when does he talk? I was speechless right now. Was this gang up on Beth day?

"It's been decided, Beth. Now how about we go over the tapes of all the performances, shall we?" Everyone just nods and I take a seat. What the hell was happening? I was boiling with anger once I saw that small smile appear on Eliza's face too.

In two days my life is going to be over because of one little, stupid, annoying freshman. She's good and what if after the show Mr. Evans decides to give her all my solos? It's not fair! I am this glee club! I'm what keeps it cool, me.

* * *

><p><strong>It was actually really fun writing as a total b*tch.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Next chapter, the rehearsals and the show, should be a decent length of a chapter, like this one...**


	6. My Time To Shine

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 5: My Time To Shine**

Eliza's POV

This is it, this is all I needed to get my revenge. I didn't need to uncover her family, I just needed her to crack in glee club. She was so pissed that she only got one solo, I was shocked that I got any, let alone three! I'm so excited, I'm going to do what I do best and show Beth who she thinks she's messing with.

PLus, two of my solos are with two incredibly good looking guys. Chase has always been really nice to me but I didn't know Ryan would ever stick up for me, I felt so special.

I'm not going to let Sam down for giving me those solos, I'm going to rock this. I'm excited to sing in front of Blaine too, especially 'cause he'll get to hear me actually sing instead of being in the back.

I was suppose to have rehearsal for all three of my performances but Beth thought it would be best to not practice and when it came time to just do what we think 'feels right.' I was fine with it though.

Ryan and Chase are both coming over at different times today. It doesn't need to be a group practice because in both songs everyone are just doing the harmonies.

Anyways, I make my way down to the living room where Sam was passed out on the couch and Blaine was watching the news.

"Hey, how was dinner last night, you guys party hard or something?" Blaine asks grinning down at Sam and I smile. "We just had take out and then I think he went out... How was your dinner last night? With Beth's dad and mom, right?" He nods.

"It was... awkward." He says and I grin. "How so?" I was now curious. "It's just, I don't have anything to say to them, I don't enjoy talking to them." He states and I look at him funny.

"Well did they want something?" I ask and he nods yes. "Yeah, she wants me, Noah, and Sam to also sing at the show tomorrow." I smile bright.

"Really? That's awesome! What are you going to sing!" I ask and he just chuckles. "I don't know yet, but it's not a big deal. SO how about those songs you're doing tomorrow, get any solos?" I grin wide.

"I got three." He jumps up and hugs me. "Three! I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" I was glad he was happy about this.

"Yeah, the guys I'm working on two of them with are coming over later, I think Sam's gonna make sure we get the emotion down right or something."

"Should I be worried?" He asks and I just shake my head. "It's a just singing, Blaine." I state and he gives me a questionable look. "I don't know, you have no idea how many times one song got people together." I just roll my eyes. "That reminds me, Ms. Corcoran said that the former glee members are coming for tomorrow, are you excited to see Kurt?" I ask and he frowns a little.

"I'm nervous, I mean, it's been 14 years, I don't know what it's going to be like. For all I know he's married." I give him this questionable look.

"After 14 years, you still love him?" He looks up at me and just looked lost. He was speechless. "Oh my god, you are! So if you are, that means that Sam is probably still in love with Quinn eventhough she's married to Finn and they have a child. Which means, your guy's drama never stopped." Wow I was killing it right now.

"I don't know about that Sam thing but yeah, drama usually doesn't get left behind after high school, Eliza." HE says and I frown.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't actually met Finn, Quinn, or Kurt. This should be interesting. I mean, you all went to high school together, and some college and they grew up with my mother and I ended up with you, wow, what if they resent you for that?" I was so on a roll right now with scenarios.

"I'd say you're probably right. But you haven't met Santana, Brit, and Mercedes either, you're right, tomorrow is going to be really interesting, in a good or bad way, I'm not sure." All of a sudden SAm wakes up.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" We chuckle a little.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop! Stop! You guys aren't understanding the meaning of this song." Sam was giving me and Chase a really hard time on our rendition of 'One' because we've been lacking emotion.<p>

"Now, I wasn't a part of the club at the time of this performance but I saw the tape enough times to know what they were singing about. They were singing about hard times and the need of being there for one another. They could get through anything because they had others to depend on. I need you two to realize that no matter what, you guys can turn to one another for help." Sam says and me and Chase look into each other's eyes.

They were a perfect green. I nod my head and look back to Sam. "Okay, let's try it from the top."

After another half and hour Sam said we were finally done and that Chase could leave, besides, Ryan was coming over in an hour.

"You really are great, Eliza, your mother would be proud." Chase states as he picks up his bag and I look at him confused.

"How did you..." He cuts me off. "I think it's obvious, watching those tapes, hearing you sing, I mean, the resemblance is there too but your voices are so similar. Rachel would be proud." I smile at him.

"Thanks Chase. Can you just not tell anyone, I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to take over or anything." He smiles at me.

"You shouldn't take Beth's bull, Liza, everyone knows you're better than her. I think everyone is better than her really." I just nod. I didn't realize Beth had some enemies.

I head into the kitchen to see Sam smiling. "Did you just here that?" I ask and he nods. "Chase is right, you know? Don't think any less of yourself just because someone constantly brings you down. I guess drama follows the next generation." I raise a brow.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this but, Beth's biological mom, Quinn, and your mom Rachel, butted heads all through out high school, they hated each other, and I guess it got passed down." I sigh.

"But Beth hates me for no reason!" I protest and Sam chuckle slightly. "Quinn's reasons were pretty shallow too." I was confused with Sam now.

"Then why did you love her? SHe treated other people awful, right?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders. "SHe was insecure, behind the whole bitch act, she was a really sweet, nice girl, she really cared about people. Rachel wasn't always the victim, either, she stole Quinn's boyfriend away, she took all the solos, Rachel was sometimes just as bad as Quinn. You and Beth are a lot more a like then you think." I was about to say something until he stops me.

"I mean, you can't tell me you've never had a thought in your head to get revenge on her?" I froze, did he know what I was up to? Naw...

"I get it's hard to be the bigger person sometimes, but someone has to do it." He says and I sigh.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be our ending number, it's gotta be amazing. It'll show that you guys truly are a glee club." Sam says as me and Ryan take a breather on the couch. We've tried the song about 20 times now.<p>

"What do you think of when you sing this song? Sam asks us. "Love, I guess." Ryan says and I smile lightly. "Eliza?"

"Umm... I guess my parents. My mother and my runaway father." It was true though, they're who I think about. "Good, I want you to keep that thought and take control of it." I just nod.

"One more time guys." We get up and Ryan starts us off. I think Ryan's voice is my favorite in the club, it's just so calm and soothing but also has a little edge to it. Plus, I think we sound really good together.

"Alright! Great job today, guys! I think this is going to be our best performance tomorrow night. Now, there's also a part in the song that will be given to Adam but I still think your dynamic is going to really show. I'm proud of you two." Me and Ryan smile at each other.

"Just keep practicing, I'm off to go work with Tony." He picks up his keys and then leaves. I turn to Ryan.

"Your voice is amazing." I state and he shrugs. "Hey, yours is pretty tight too, your better than the queen bee in the club." I smile slightly. I honestly didn't realize so many people didn't like her, I almost felt bad.

"I still think it's weird that Mr. Evans lives in your house." I shrug. "Him and my dad are close friends. My dad was in the first glee club too." He nods.

"See, that's cool. Beth's not the only one with musical parents." I smile. "From what Sam's and my dad told me, her parents were the bullies of the group too, more her mom though." He smirks.

"Like mother like daughter." I nod an agreement. "It's gonna be weird just singing in front of my parents tomorrow. I mean usually we have such a big audience but tomorrow it's just the families and sponsors and most sponsors are the parents!" I chuckle a little, it's funny because Blaine is one of the glee clubs biggest sponsors.

"Well I got to go, gotta get those christmas presents early this year." I chuckle a little and walk him to the door. "You a star, Eliza Streisand, you a star." I look at him weird until he leaves. Tomorrow's gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><span>Blaine's POV<span>

God, yesterday was awful. That dinner couldn't of been any longer. There was just so much anger building up in me, I was surprised I didn't even let it all out.

_Flashback _

_I take my seat across from Shelby and Noah, why did Shelby want me to be here? I didn't want to look at this man in front of me, ever._

_"I'm glad you could make it Blaine. I thought I could talk to you both about the little show the glee club is hosting for all the parents and sponsors on Christmas Eve." Shelby says and I was confused. I didn't know about this._

_"The glee club is going to be singing songs that you guys covered as a glee club, basically a thank you for starting the club and helping it progress." I just nod keeping my attention on her._

_"I invited all the other original glee members..." Oh great, I haven't seen most of them since Rachel's passing. I think Finn, Quinn, and Santana still hate me. Who knows what happened to Mercedes but I'll be surprised if she's back. It will be cool to see Brit but the only one I'm really worried about is Kurt. I don't want to see him if he's happy. _

_The fact is, I've never moved on since Kurt. I say I haven't had time to date because of Eliza but I honestly just couldn't._

_"I want you and Noah to also perform. Sam is going to as well." she states and I was happy yet unsure at the same time. What would I sing?_

_"Is that all you wanted to talk about? Because if so, Ms. Corcoran, I'd like to get home." I honestly just couldn't stand being in front of them any longer._

_I'm well mannered towards her in a school environment but outside of that, I don't want to talk to her. "Actually it's not. I think since Noah now knows that Eliza has grown up with you, he should meet her. You should let her be a part of his and my life." I was shocked. She's never tried this since Eliza was a baby._

_"Excuse me?" I say still shocked. "I want to be apart of my daughters life!" Oh, he was not raising his voice at me. _

_"You two have no right! No right to be asking this!" I was boiling inside. "You left her!" I say pointing at Noah. "And you were more focused about Rachel dying then realizing someone would have to take care of her daughter!" I say directing at Shelby._

_"Rachel wanted you two to take care of her! She wanted you two to do this for her, but deep down inside, she knew you wouldn't be able to handle her death, so she saw it in Eliza's best interest to be given to me, as a closed adoption! You don't get to all of a sudden want to be a part of her life." They looked stunned which drove me even more nuts._

_"I'll do your stupid showcase on Christmas Eve but that's all you're getting from me!" I get up and walk out of there. The nerve._

_I think now I knew exactly what song I'd be singing though._

I'm so proud that Eliza has three solos but at the same time, I'm nervous. If Noah actually puts the pieces together and realizes that Eliza's his daughter, I'm going to have a heart attack. I can't let it happen, I won't. I'm just trying to protect my baby girl and I don't want her to freak out if he does anything tomorrow.

But what if somehow Eliza figures out Noah's her dad, I mean, he's singing 'Beth' tomorrow, that will crush her. The song I'm singing tomorrow is going to show how I feel about this who situation, how I've felt about it for the past 14 years.

* * *

><p>The show was going to start in about 15 minutes, the kids were behind the curtains getting ready and everyone else was here in the audience.<p>

It wasn't very crowded because most all the sponsors were the parents of the kids. I was sitting with Artie, Chang squared and also Brittany and Santana, which was nice. Santana was a lot more friendlier than I thought she'd be.

On the other side of the auditorium was Finn and Quinn and their little toddler, he looked about 5. They looked happy but they didn't even acknowledge my presence which was fine with me.

In the row in front of them was Shelby, Noah, Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt looked just as I remembered but surprisingly, I wasn't really thinking about him right now. All I could think about was Shelby giving away who ELiza is.

I mean, she knows, she could tell Noah whenever she wanted to. I was just nervous. I decide to go backstage real quick to make sure Sam wasn't going to give away their names or anything.

I noticed all the kids dressed nicely making me smile. I smiled even brighter when I saw Eliza laugh with some of them, I knew she'd make friends eventually, and I knew glee would be what helped.

"Sam, quick question!" He stops what he was doing and comes over. "What's up?" He asks. "You're not going to introduce them, are you? Because I really do..." He cuts me off.

"Relax, Blaine. Noah wont know, I'm giving the kids all names of us original glee members, she'll be safe." I take a sigh of relief.

"Good." I was about to head back to my seat when he stops me. "How does Quinn look?" He asks and I give him a sympathetic look. "Happy, Sam. They have a toddler with them." He takes a deep breath and just nods.

"Well, go sit down, we're about to start." I head back.

Noah's POV

It was sort of nice to have the whole glee gang back together, well, minus one, but it was still nice. Eventhough half of them were ignoring me, they still looked really happy. I bet the past 14 years have been totally fine for them, I bet none of them have had a whole in their heart.

Besides that, I was really excited to finally see Beth perform. She has a solo and I'm super proud of her. I'm also a little interested to see this girl that she's been talking smack about for the past two days. You know, see how much of a mistake Sam did in giving her three solos.

I love Beth and all but she just kept complaining about not getting all the solos, she reminded me of a mixture of Quinn and Rachel. Back when I was in glee, I was just happy to get a small line in a song.

The curtains come down and Sam comes on stage. "Hey guys, I'm Mr. Evans, or Sam as most of you might know me as. We have a great show tonight for all of you and an even better show for the alumni of glee, you guys are gonna love this." I smile a little. Sam is still his goofy old self.

"So why don't I introduce everyone first. Tonight, I'll be known as Mr. Shue." I smile even brighter thinking about those old days with Mr. Shue, he was always my favorite teacher. No wonder Sam was wearing that awful sweater vest.

"We have Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang." Two twins come on the stage and smile at everyone. oh, the irony. I look back at Chang square and notice their little boy they had with them.

"Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez." I chuckle as two girls come out with their pinkies together and in cheerio uniforms. I actually really missed those two since I've been gone.

"Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel." I was a little upset that their Artie wasn't in a wheel chair but he sure dressed like a nerd, their Mercedes and Kurt were dressed just like they did in high school.

"Two of my favorites, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans." I chuckle a little at the kid who was Sam, there was actually a little resemblance there.

"Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman." I smile at the mini me, the only thing he was missing was my signature mohawk. They both had the cool football jerseys too.

"Quinn Fabray." I smile as Beth comes out in her cheerios uniform and her blonde hair put in the pony tail just like her mother's always was. I look back at Quinn and we share a small smile.

"And finally, Ms. Rachel Berry." I freeze a little when I see who the girl was. That's the girl from the joke shop! Wow, what a small world, she better be able to fill Rachel's shoes. I mean, she looked the part with the high socks and plaid skirt, but was she as good?

"Artie is going to start us off with the song 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow" so enjoy." Sam and the other kids walk off the stage as the other kid gets ready.

He was actually really good, I remember doing that song with Mr. Shue after we found out that glee club wasn't ending, it was such a great day.

* * *

><p><span>Beth's POV<span>

So far the shows been okay. Tony's rendition of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' was so so. The boys performance was nice except for Mr. Evans giving Jeff a solo, I don't think he really deserved it.

Miranda's performance of 'Listen' was average but I wold have done a much better job. Then the first group performance was awful! Eliza couldn't keep any of her notes down and just ruined Chase's parts too. Plus, they totally lacked the emotion that songs all about.

The audience may of clapped but that was just being nice. Now it was my turn to shine and show that I am a better singer than miss Eliza Streisand.

"Let's give it up for the girls! A little diva off with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry!" Mr. Evans gives me my cue to take the stage with three of the girls behind me. Eliza enters from the other side with the other two girls.

I was nice enough to let her start.

**Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone**  
><strong>Won't make me leave no faster<strong>  
><strong>Put my coat on faster<strong>  
><strong>Leave my girls no faster<strong>  
><strong>I should've left my phone at home<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz this is a disaster<strong>  
><strong>Callin' like a collector<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, I cannot answer<strong>

Oh no, she did not just push me! I didn't realize her voice got so powerful when she seemed mad.

**Not that I don't like you**  
><strong>I'm just at a party<strong>  
><strong>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing<strong>

I accidently tripped and fell on the ground. People were laughing too, they thought this was part of the show! I even see dad laughing a little. I get up quickly and do my last verse then walk quickly off stage. Screw her! She just made me look like a fool out there!

"Hey, nice fall, Beth. Looks like we know who won that." Tony says as the rest of the guys laugh behind him. I take a big sigh and rush to change into our last outfit for the final performance. At least I'll end in style.

Noah's POV

I didn't mean to laugh when Beth fell but it was funny. I really doubt that was planned though, I mean, the amount of anger in Beth's and Rachel's eyes, they have to hate each other. I guess Sam picked everyone's character right.

It's just so weird that that girl Beth has been complaining about turns out to be that girl from the joke store. And now that I think about it, when Rachel said she was pulling a prank on someone, what if that was Beth? It could explain the mess all over Beth's car.

It's not really any of my business though. Wow, but when she came out and sung in 'One' I really did have Rachel flashbacks. That girl is amazing, she might even be better than what I remember of Rachel. I couldn't help but smile whenever she would sing too.

"For the last song of the night, we only found it appropriate to sing 'Somebody To Love' because after-all, it's a real crowd pleaser." I smile as Sam gets off the stage and the kids come on. Beth looked beautiful.

**ooh...**  
><strong>Each morning I get up, I die a little <strong>  
><strong>Can't barely stand on my feet <strong>  
><strong>Take a look in the mirror and cry <strong>  
><strong>(Take a look at yourself, in the mirror, and cry! Yeah, yeah) <strong>  
><strong>Lord what you're doing to me <strong>  
><strong>I have spent all my years in believing you <strong>  
><strong>(ooh, ooh believing you)<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't get no relief, Lord! <strong>  
><strong>(I just can't get no relief, Lord!)<strong>

That's when my eyes go wide with realization. That girl, her name... it's not Rachel. It's...

I look over at Blaine smiling at the girl, I knew it, I'm right! That's Eliza! That's my daughter, that's why she sounds so much like Rachel! Oh my god...

That's my daughter.

When they finish everyone stands and I slowly get up with them, not taking my eyes off the girl. She's beautiful, how could I've not seen it before! She looks so much like Rachel! The hair, the body structure, her smile.

After that I kind of blank when they go off stage and Sam does his song. I really just wanted to go back there and hug her, tell her I'm sorry.

"Alright, well let's give it up to Noah Puckerman." Sam says and I find myself walking up on stage. He hands me a guitar, I think I knew how I could make this all better. Or at least a start.

I see the kids in the first two rows and make eye contact with Eliza, my daughter. I needed her to know who I am, and what this was for.

I start and sing directly to her because this was all I had. It may of seemed creepy but, after all, she thinks I'm Mr. Creepy.

**Oh I wanna see you again**  
><strong>But I'm stuck in colder weather<strong>  
><strong>Maybe tomorrow will be better<strong>  
><strong>Can I call you then<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm a ramblin' man<strong>  
><strong>I ain't ever gonna change<strong>  
><strong>I got a gypsy soul<strong>  
><strong>And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')<strong>

**When I close my eyes I see you**  
><strong>No matter where I am<strong>  
><strong>I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines<strong>  
><strong>I'm with your ghost again<strong>  
><strong>It's a shame about the weather<strong>  
><strong>But I know soon we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>And I can't wait 'til then<strong>  
><strong>I can't wait 'til then<strong>

The few times I looked over at Beth I could tell she seemed upset, I know she thought I was going to sing to her and I felt bad but this was something I had to do.

I hit the last chord and take in all the applause. Eliza was just looking at me, stunned. I think she may of figured it out. As Sam introduces Blaine to the stage, I couldn't help but notice the evil glares he was sending my way, I think he figured it out too. I'm surprised as I passed him that he didn't punch me in the face.

Blaine's POV

NO! This cannot be happening! What am I suppose to do now? I could see in Eliza's eyes that she figured it out, her father was right in front of her, singing a song for her.

When I take the mic I look straight to Eliza again and see the tears forming in her eyes. I never wanted to see her ever cry over this. Ever.

"This is for my daughter. Eliza, I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay." I look off stage and see Noah standing there looking freaked out still. Why did he have to do this?

"I love you." I say looking back to her and start hitting the chords on the guitar. This song wasn't only for her, though. I wanted Noah to really listen to the words too.

**I know a girl**  
><strong>She puts the color inside of my world<strong>  
><strong>But she's just like a maze<strong>  
><strong>Where all of the walls are continually changed<strong>  
><strong>And I've done all I can<strong>  
><strong>To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm starting to see<strong>  
><strong>Maybe it's got nothing to do with me<strong>

**Fathers, be good to your daughters**  
><strong>Daughters will love like you do<strong>  
><strong>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers<strong>  
><strong>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<strong>

I glance over a few times at Shelby as well. I think this song could relate to everyone. I hope Shelby doesn't think that now she can have some sort of relationship with Eliza just because Noah figured it out. I'm going to fight for my girl.

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**  
><strong>Daughters will love like you do<strong>  
><strong>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers<strong>  
><strong>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<strong>

****When I finish I watch as eliza gets up and heads out of the auditorium. Sam comes back on stage so I hand him the guitar and mic.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asks but I was already walking off stage. "She knows!" I run the rest of the way out to the foyer area. Where was she? I look outside and notice someone sitting on a bench. I run out there and take a seat next to her.

"It's freezing out here, Liza, let's go back inside." I say calmly noticing the tears falling down her cheeks. "Eliza, I know, I know it's hard." I honestly didn't know how else to handle this.

"Eliza." I look up and notice the man in front of us. My insides were boiling right now. I get up and look him in right in the eye.

"Go! Go or I swear to god..." He cuts me off. "I want to talk to her." I just nod my head no. "Just walk away, Noah. Just walk away." I had to keep my cool for Eliza.

"Blaine, I want to go home." I turn back to Eliza who was now standing and looking down at her feet. See, I knew this would hurt it.

"Let's go, baby girl." I say and put my arm around her shoulder leading her to the parking lot. "Eliza, please." I notice him pull her by her shoulder and I lose it.

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I punch him square in the face. All my energy must of been in that one punch because he falls straight to the ground.

"Blaine!" I see Sam come running towards us and a lot of the other former glee members behind him, but I block everyone out. All I could think about was Eliza right now, she wasn't happy about this, she was sad. Noah doesn't realize what he just started with her, I know her better than anyone, she's going to take this hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter...<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE**

**I actually had a lot of fun with this**


	7. What Do You Want From Me?

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 6: What Do You Want From Me?**

Eliza's POV

Over 14 years, for over 14 years I wanted to know who my dad was. I wondered what his name was, what he looked like, what he was doing, I wondered so much for such a long time.

The whole time, the whole freaking time he was right there! He was in their glee club, how could I have not noticed before? Our eyes are identical! I feel so stupid.

I don't know what hurts more though, knowing that he knew Blaine and Sam for what seems like forever and not sticking around for me or the fact that Blaine and Sam didn't tell me.

I don't know what to do now either. It's Christmas but I refuse to come out of my room. Screw all the presents and the cookies and the singing, I just want to be alone and think.

All I can think about is my father, what does he think is going to happen next? Does he expect me to just welcome him in with open arms and be a family? I don't even know him! I'm not even sure if I want to.

When he sang me that song yesterday, I was on the verge of crying. The song basically said that he was sorry for leaving me but he had to, I mean, what kind of reason is that? God, and when Blaine sang that John Mayer song, it hurt even more.

When Blaine ran after me, that proved that he was a better dad then my biological one could ever be. I wanted to go home then, but he just had to ruin it, he had to interfere. I couldn't believe what Blaine did though, yesterday ended so badly.

_Flashback_

"_Blaine!" Sam comes running over to us and helps Noah get up. I try and hide behind Blaine as more people come over to us, I think it was most of the original glee members, plus Ms. Corcoran and Beth._

"_Blaine, just take Eliza home!" Sam practically yells as he hands Noah over to the really really tall guy who was trying to get Noah to stand on his own two feet._

"_I want to make this clear, you are not allowed to talk to her, Noah! You don't just get to come here and try and take her away." I've never seen Blaine this mad, ever. I was scared._

"_She's my daughter." He's says softly moving closer and looking at me. "No! You made awful decisions when you were younger, man. But your worst was leaving this girl, leaving your wife!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, looking between my father and the guy who's raised me._

"_Hey! Lay off him!" The really really tall guy says, I think that was Finn. _

_"No! You know what? I never said this to you guys since you down right ignored me all those years ago but you guys never cared about Rachel! You left her, you left her to die, alone. You didn't go to her funeral and you weren't there for this child's life. We were a family, you weren't suppose to ignore family." Blaine was directing this at Noah, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt._

"_She loved you guys so much and you forgot about her. We were all there for Quinn and her baby, but Rachel, what, she wasn't worth it?" I could hear the strain in Blaine's voice._

"_How dare you! I loved my wife, I loved her!" Noah was now screaming and I was now silently crying._

_Sam could tell how bad this was for me and comes over and puts an arm around me. "You left her." Blaine says softly and Noah tries to pounce at him but Finn and Mike have to hold him back._

"_You don't know anything, Anderson! What made you so special to get her, huh? Why did Rachel trust you so much?" I actually wanted to know this. "Yeah, what made you the best for that girl?" Kurt says looking at me._

_I see Blaine pause a little. I think that was the first time Kurt had talked to him in such a long time. "Because I was there. And she knew how much I cared for the child that wasn't even born yet, she made it a closed adoption because Rachel didn't want Eliza to be able to be taken away from me." I love Blaine so much._

"_The closed adoption doesn't apply if the child wants to get to know her parent or the other people around her." Ms. Corcoran states and I see Blaine glare a little. What did she have to do with this anyways?_

"_What do you want, Eliza?" Sam asks me and I look at everyone slowly. Blaine looked like he was about to break, Noah looked hopeful, Ms. Corcoran looked hopeful too, and then I see Beth who I totally forgot was here, she was sending me death glares._

"_I don't want to get to know any of you people. You say you were my mom's friends? You would have at least gone to her funeral." I say to Finn and Quinn._

"_You would have been happy for Blaine." I say to the Kurt guy. "And you would have never left her side. You wouldn't of left your child. Blaine has been the best dad I could ever ask for, he never left me or my mom. You'll never compare to him. Ever." I say to my father in the most sincere way I could._

_Then I turn to Blaine. "And you should've told me everything before this happened. 'Cause right now, I feel like crap." I say letting the rest of the tears fall._

"_Eliza, let's get you home." Sam says quietly to me pulling me away from everyone else. I didn't just feel like crap, I felt alone._

_End Of Flashback_

I was alone and sad and miserable. It's Christmas day, there are presents to be opened downstairs, cookies to eat, carols to sing, but I just couldn't. I think seeing Blaine would only make me cry because I'd then think about my mom.

There was only one way to get over this, there was only one person I had to talk to, and I had to do it now.

I hadn't snuck out of the house ever, but I knew I could from my bedroom window. So that's what I did, I went down the tree next to my room and started walking, heading for the house I never intended on visiting, ever.

It was a pretty quick walk and when I got to the door, I just stood there. What was I doing? This was such a bad idea. Maybe I should just go home and talk with Blaine first, or even Sam, maybe I'm not ready for this?

I take a deep breath and put it all a side. No matter what, I'd have to do this. I ring the doorbell and after a couple of seconds, the door swings open.

She looked shocked. "Eliza? What are you doing here?" Ms. Corcoran asks and I just look down. "I was wondering if... if my da... Noah was here?" Was it too late to go home?

"No, I'm sorry, he's not." she states and I sigh. "But it's Christmas, shouldn't he be here?" I ask a little worried now. Did he just up and leave?

She gives me a small smile. "Eliza, Noah's jewish, he doesn't like being around all the Christmas stuff." I totally forgot, I'm jewish too!

"I tell him that Christmas is about family but for the past 14 years, his family has been anything at the bar." She says looking sincere yet jokingly at the same time.

I just nod and get ready to walk away. I guess this was a bad idea. "Eliza, sweetie, would you like to come in?" She gives me such a warm smile and I would've said yes but the girl who hates me is inside.

"No thanks, I should get back to Blaine." I say and walk off. It takes me a little while to realize that I wasn't even heading the direction of my house.

I find myself after 20 minutes enter the nearest bar, it's not hard to get into at Christmas, there was no one here except one.

I slowly walk up to them feeling the ache in my stomach... or was that my heart? "IS this what you usually do on Christmas?" I ask quietly making him turn to me in shock.

"Eliza?" He looked surprised, I wasn't. "I need to talk to you." I state and he leads me to a booth because talking at the bar was weird.

"Why?" I ask and I see his facial expressions tense up and he looks down for a moment before he looks me straight in the eyes, like he was searching for something.

"I loved you." He states and I look down. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. "I don't think anyone actually knows the real story of why your mother died after giving birth to you." I look at him confused.

"She had cancer." I look up at him and my eyes go wide. So it wasn't my fault? "She had gotten a very rare kind, she fought it, and won, that's why we never bothered to tell Blaine, or Sam, or any of them about it. We didn't want them to worry. But then she got pregnant, and after battling that cancer, she was just too weak to pull through after giving labor." I could feel a tear fall there.

"But you left before then, you weren't even there for her when I was born." I say quietly and see him frown. "You're right. I wasn't. The truth is, I was such a coward, I didn't think I could live without her, I didn't think I could live with you while having the memory of your mother always in my head." I finally let a small tear fall down my cheek.

He didn't want me. "I didn't even see Beth really until she was about six, I spent two years alone, thinking about your mother and you everyday. I felt empty, hell, I still feel empty sometimes and I always thought that was solely because I missed your mother so much, but really I just regretted giving you up." I couldn't look him in the eyes right now, I would so break down.

"I think it was best that you ended up with Blaine, if I had stuck around, we would've moved around a lot because I could never keep a steady job. Blaine was what you needed growing up, he was better than me." I bang on the table and look up at him.

"Don't say that! Don't say I was better off without you! Blaine was amazing and maybe he actually was a better dad then you could be, but will never know! And what I needed most growing up was you! I didn't know who I was or suppose to be growing up. I was the awkward kid that didn't even look like her 'dad.' If you had that empty feeling for such a long time, then why didn't you just come back?" I was really letting all my emotions show and I think he could tell.

"I didn't know who you were with and I just couldn't face Sam or Blaine or Kurt or any of them for a while. I knew what I did was wrong and I knew they were all hating me." I could tell he was telling the truth, he was having a hard time looking me in the eyes now.

"I want to be a part of your life, Eliza. I want to make up the past 14 years." He looked so hopeful but the pain in my chest, it still hurt. The pain he gave me, it never went away.

"Honestly, I don't know what I want. I'm not sure if I want you to be in my life. I don't want you to think, just because we know each other now, that all of a sudden we're a family or something because we're no where near that. I don't want to try and get to know you and then you get up and leave. I don't need that." I was being firm yet as sincere as possible.

I see him nod lightly. "I understand completely, I guess the best way to show you that I want to really be a part of your life is to give you the tape." I look at him funny.

"What tape?" I ask curious. "Why don't you go home and I'll bring it by later." I just nod and we both get up. He leads me to the door. I'm pretty sure he was going to go back in.

As I start to walk away I turn around and look him straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter if you don't celebrate Christmas, you shouldn't be spending your day at a bar. I'm sure your daughter would love to see you." That was a little harsh but I keep walking anyways.

* * *

><p>It was now six, when was he supposedly coming over? I still hadn't left my room except to see Noah so I haven't seen Blaine or Sam. I wonder what they've been doing, how their Christmas was?<p>

I decided it was best for me to go downstairs anyways, I wanted to see them. I slowly walk downstairs and enter the living room, where they were both watching football.

"Hey guys." I say quietly and they both turn to me. Blaine was the first to give me a small smile. "Hey Liza, Merry Christmas." I smile a little. "Merry Christmas."

"How you feeling, kid?" Sam asks and I sigh. "Better, a lot better now." They both get up. "How about we open presents then?" I lightly smile.

"You guys waited?" I ask and they both nod. "Couldn't do it without you." Sam says.

Me and Blaine have always had a tradition where every year you were only allowed to buy the other one present, anything else they had to be homemade. I was happy Sam got thrown into the mix too.

Blaine hands me a little box. "That's a really special thing." Blaine says as I slowly open it up. I was in shock when I see the golden star necklace. It was beautiful.

"It was your mother's, she always wore it. I thought you deserved it by now." I put it on and smile, I loved it. "Here's mine for both you guys." I pick up to similar boxes under the tree.

They open them at the same time and their facial expressions were priceless. I got Sam a picture of him and me smiling together and then next to it is a picture of us laughing, I had it framed and everything.

"Thanks Liza, I love it! It's going on my bed dresser." I smile and he gives me a hug. "Wow, Eliza, I love this." I turn to Blaine and smile wide. I gave him a then and now picture of us. They picture on the left was him holding me as a baby and the second was us this year, just smiling and looking like a family.

"My present is for both of you." Sam says and pulls something out of his back pocket. He hands one to both of us and I examine the ticket thing. My eyes go wide.

"This is the 65th anniversary of West Side Story!" I practically scream and jump into Sam's arms. Blaine got me addicted to musicals when I was like 5, and after he told me him and my mom starred in the high school's show of it, it became my favorite.

"How'd you get these, Sam!" Blaine asks giving him a hug too. "Took a day off a work, waited in line for three hours." Sam knows us too well!

I see Blaine pick up the last thing under the tree and it was a letter. "Now this isn't as great as those tickets, but I thought you'd might like it." Blaine says handing him the letter. I had no clue what it was.

"Dude, there's nothing inside." Sam states and he was right, the envelope was empty. "I didn't say you had to open it, just look at the front." I see Blaine grinning and Sam tries to figure out what was going on.

After another minute I see his eyes go wide. "Really?" Sam asks ecstatically. "Yep, got it done a couple days ago." Sam gives Blaine a hug and I just look at the two, confused.

"So what'd you get?" I ask and Sam turns to me with his big goofy smile. "I officially live here." I squeal a little and tackle him in a hug.

"Yay!" This was awesome.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I remember why I came down here in the first place. "I'll get it!" I say but Blaine stops me. "No, I got it. I wonder who'd stop by on Christmas?" He opens the door and I see Noah standing there looking hopeful.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine was going to freak out any second. "You have no right to be here, especially today!" Blaine's attitude changed like that.

"I have something for Eliza." He says looking over at me and I give him a light smile. "No! Go Away!" Blaine says so I push Blaine a little back because he was on the verge of punching him again.

"No, Blaine. I want him to come in. Please." I really just wanted the tape he was talking about but Blaine was being so harsh.

Blaine looks at me like I was crazy but finally eases in to it taking a big sigh of frustration. "You have 10 minutes." He says to Noah and moves out of the way for him to come in.

I see out of the corner of my eye Sam giving Noah a questionable look. "I have a tape for Eliza, I wanted her to see it but I guess if you all want to see it then whatever." Noah says handing it over to Blaine.

Blaine hands it over to Sam. "I'll let her watch it, fine. But you and me need to have a talk, now." Blaine states ushering for Noah to follow him upstairs.

As they disappear Sam puts the tape in. "You know what this is about?" He asks and I nod no. After a couple of seconds two people show up on the screen.

"Noah and... and mom." I say quietly. I take a seat not moving my eyes from the screen.

"Is it on? do you know what you're doing?" Noah says to what seemed like a person behind the camera. "I know how to work a camera, I'm not that dumb." The guy behind the screen says, it sounded like that really really tall guy from last night.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom says to the camera making me smile. "Just two more months until we get to meet you." She says smiling, she seemed so happy.

Noah seemed really happy too smiling at her. "So, Noah, why don't you tell your future daughter why we are doing this video?" She says to him and he just shrugs.

"For fun? I mean, like she'll ever actually see this so...Ow!" She had hit him on the back of the head making me chuckle a little.

"Because we love you and want you to know how we felt before you actually came to this world." She says still smiling. I actually felt like she was talking to me.

"We already have your room made too! It's bright pink, exactly the color a little girl would love." She says and I could feel a tear come to my eye.

"I wanted blue even after we found out you were a girl. But I can't win with your mommy here." He kisses her on the cheek and smiles.

"Honey, you're going to have such an amazing daddy. He's great, trust me. Once you get passed the hair and attitude, you'll love him so much, I'm guessing he'll be the cool dad." My mom says and Noah grins a little rubbing his then mohawk.

"She's probably right, I'm going to spoil you rotten, when you get old enough to go to the park, I'm gonna make sure you're wearing the coolest clothes and have the best toys. The kids are going to be so jealous and scared of you." He says and I feel more tears fall down.

"Oh, and you're going to have the best mama ever! Once you get passed her nagging and her constant singing." He says smirking and she smiles at him.

"Please, you adore my voice." She says and he nods and kisses her real quick on the lips. "You know it, Rach." I smile at my parents. I could tell how much they loved each other just by the way they'd look at each other.

"Keep it G guys." The guy behind the camera says and they both smile at the camera, at me. "ANyways, you're going to have rockin' parents kid." Rachel glares at him. "Noah, how many times have I insisted on you not calling her kid! It's just like saying it!" He raises his hands and then looks into the camera.

"You're mommy's crazy too." He whispers and you see her glare at him. "Anything else you want to say guys?" The guy behind the camera asks, I'm thinking it's that Finn guy.

"Yes, honey, you are going to fall in love with music just as I did at a very young age. I already sing to you every night and I just know you're going to love Barbara." Her smile was just glowing.

"Noah?" She turns to him. "You're not dating until you're 30, maybe 45. Haven't decided quite yet." He winks making me smile a little and then my mom blows a kiss to me.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you." She says. "Love you, baby girl." Noah says.

"So you guys don't have a name yet?" That Finn guy asks and then they look at eachother. "We haven't quite gotten to that point, Finn. You see it's a really hard..."

"Eliza." Noah says softly and Rachel looks over at him and softly smiles as well. "I love that, Noah. Eliza. Eliza Streisand Puckerman." She says smirking and Puck shakes his head.

"Do we really have to incorporate her name into the Puckerman family?" He asks and she just smiles. "I love it though. Eliza Streisand Puckerman. Noah, it's such a strong jewish name."

He sighs and then gives her a small smile. He looks back to the camera. "Welcome to the Puckerman clan, Eliza." Then the screen goes blank.

I honestly didn't know what to say, did this change things? I turn to Sam who was still looking at the screen. I was heading for the stairs to see what Blaine was doing to him when Sam stopped me.

"He said he didn't know your name." I look at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask and he shakes his head. "The first dad I saw him in town, he asked me for your name. He said he didn't know your name." my eyes go wide as I head upstairs.

I was about to barge into Blaine's room but stop by the sound of Blaine's voice on the inside.

"I still want to know what lies have been coming out of your mouth! What did you say your job was? Or how about you relationship status? Tell her about any of those women that you tried to replace your wife with?" My eyes go wide as I listen more intently.

"How about the part where you dated her half sister's biological mother after Rachel's death, how you took off with Quinn and thought you could be happy. Or how about when she dumped your ass because you were a dick." I fell to the ground by this time and leant against the door frame.

Those tears were starting again. "Rachel's first love wasn't even you, it was Finn. You took her away from him and then Quinn again? You didn't deserve rachel, man! She didn't deserve you leaving her. And now what? You're giving my daughter false hope of you?" I was letting the tears flow.

"I always loved Rachel. Quinn was a mistake, okay! But I'm not going to say Beth was a mistake too because she wasn't, she was a blessing to my life. I didn't think I could love someone just as much as I loved Beth. But Rachel changed all that, I thought I could have a family all of my own." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"But you left when things got hard, when things got sad. You loved Beth so much but you couldn't do that to Eliza? That's all Eliza needed, hell that's all she's ever wanted. She wanted to know that her biological dad was out there thinking about her, loving her!" Blaine was raising his voice.

I see Sam come over and I just look at him with my teary eyes. He frowns and takes a seat next to me, taking my hand.

"I always loved her!" He yells back. "No! No you didn't! Your so full of it, you're still a pathetic loser like you were in high school, you're the same old Puck, but worse." I could hear the harsh tone in Blaine's voice.

"I couldn't face her! I couldn't come back to this stupid town! I didn't want to, alright! You happy! You were right, I never wanted to come here!" I turn to Sam with tears full in my eyes and he hands me the tape over.

"I wish Beth and Shelby never lived here so I'd never ever have to come back. There, that's how I really feel. And while we're at the sharing feelings thing... I resented you so much ever since Finn told me you got Eliza 14 years ago. We all knew the real story behind you and Kurt's break up, Kurt dumped your sorry ass once he found out about you cheating, what made you deserve anyone after that?" Why did they have to fight.

"You're one to talk, you were still married when you cheated on Rachel with all those girls, remember? So what, she had just passed, you moved on like nothing, that's why I knew you didn't care about your little girl either." That was it.

"No! Blaine, shut the hell up! You knew nothing about me back then and you still don't, okay? You had no idea what I went through! I lost my wife!"

"And I lost my best friend!" I get up and walk in. "Get out!" I yell to Noah and he looks at me shocked. "What? Eliza..." I cut him off.

"Get out! I heard everything! You lied to me! You knew I was out there, you knew I was with Blaine, and you knew my name! Get out!" I point out the door and he slowly walks by me just staring into my eyes.

"Eliza, I..." I stop Blaine from talking. "I'm going to my room, Sam, can you stop by tomorrow morning please?" He slowly nods and I head out of the room as well and make sure Noah was gone before going to my room.

I thought it was over, the wondering, the questions, the missing pieces. I don't know this Noah guy as well as I thought. I don't even know why I'm still trying, I'm just persistent like that I guess.

It hurt so much right now but I knew I needed to solve this whole puzzle and figure out Noah's whole story before trying that whole family thing again. The only one I can trust now is Sam.

Merry Freaking Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry It's been a while! PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**

_**I'm really trying here but I think I'm probably going to take a break from this story to finish up another one I started but hadn't continued in a while...**_

_**Stay posted and check out other stories...**_


	8. Why Didn't You Fight?

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 6: Why didn't you Fight?**

I didn't even sleep last night, it was too hard and so many things were running through my head. Both my dads are liars. Blaine new the whole time that Noah knew me, from the beginning too.

Noah lied to me too, he didn't want me, he never did. So what changed his mind then?

I hear a knock at my door and go and open it. Sam gives me a small smile as he walks by me and then on my bed. "You feeling any better?" He asks and I just scoff.

"That's a stupid question." I say quietly. He takes a big sigh. "Well what are you going to do now? Ignore Blaine? Ignore your father? 'Cause something tells me Blaine nor Noah are going to be okay with the cold shoulder." I look down at my feet.

"They deserve it, I swear to god, it's like no one gives a damn about me, it's like my whole life has been a lie." I say quietly and Sam makes me look up at him.

"Don't you dare say that, Eliza. Blaine was trying to protect you and Noah didn't know any better. Blaine cares about you more than anyone and I think Noah is just realizing how much of a mistake it was leaving you." He was so sincere but I couldn't help but look back down.

"Sam, tell me one thing, did you know that my father has known me for the past 14 years? I mean, he's like your best friend, right?" Sam nods his head no.

"Once Noah left he wasn't my best friend anymore, we were just friends after that, we were never going to be as close. I had no idea he knew your name or anything else he probably already knew." I nod my head and get up.

"Then there's one last person I need to talk to before I talk to Blaine and Noah again. I think he's the only one that can make me understand this mess." Sam looks at me funny.

"I'll be home around one. I have to do this." Without saying where exactly I was going, I was gone.

* * *

><p>I walk up to the suite door. I didn't know Lima had such nice hotels. Without hesitation, I bang on the door a couple of times. After a minute I hear a deep voice say 'Coming!'<p>

The door swings open and the guy looks down at me shocked. "Hi, we haven't really met, I'm Eliza." I say and he gives me a small smile. "Finn." He states and gives me a confused look.

"Can I help you with something, Eliza?" He asks and I slightly nod. "I have some questions about my parents, I thought you might have the answers." I say softly and he gives me a warmer smile.

"Of course, come on in." I follow him into the little living room they had going on. "My wife and son are out so this should be nice." I give him a questionable look.

"Quinn never like when I talked about Rachel, your mom. She hated her but secretly I just thought she was jealous." He smiles a little.

"I guess that's where my first question comes from. My dad and Quinn had Beth in high-school but how did that transition to him and my mom having me? I've just always wondered how I was born. How my father left Quinn for Rachel." I say and he looks down.

"I was actually dating Quinn had the time she got pregnant, she cheated on me with my best friend." I freeze for a second. Him and my father were best friends?

"I was so angry when I found out too, I broke up with her and Noah right there, I didn't want to be a part of either of their lives, ever. That's when I fell in love with your mom. Rachel was always there for me and it took me so long to realize." He looked like he was really thinking back all the way to his high school years.

"It was really a big love square all throughout high school. I loved Rachel, I loved Quinn. Quinn loved me and your father. He loved Rachel and Quinn. And your mom loved Noah and me. It didn't become a love triangle until after graduation. Quinn had moved on to some exchange student and me and Noah were fighting for your mom, constantly." I was so intrigued right now. I had no idea...

"And then my mom picked my father?" I ask and Finn nods no. "Not exactly. One day, I just realized that I was always going to love your mother and so was Noah. Rachel wouldn't of been able to choose, i could tell. So i chose for her." I look down at my shoes again.

"You gave up?" I ask and he frowns and nods. "Worst regret I ever had, there were so many what if's after that."

"You could've been my father." I state and I see him take a deep breath. "You were conceived the day after I let Noah win, that hurt the most." I could actually feel a tear starting, I felt so bad.

"How did you end up with Quinn?" I ask knowing it wasn't any of my business. "She was there, she somewhat cared. The only reason we started dating was because I thought maybe... just maybe I could get over your mother. And when she died, I just couldn't go to the funeral, knowing I was with a girl I didn't love and all the regret I had built up in me. So me and Quinn moved to NY, got stable jobs and then had a kid nine years later." i never realized the impact my parent's relationship had on others.

"I did get to meet you though, the day before I left for NY. Blaine was yelling at me for not going to the funeral but I was just looking at you the whole time. You had her smile." I see him smile a little making me smile.

"I didn't know until about a year after your mother's death when I ran into your father that he never went to the funeral and that he left you. I told him what you looked like and your name. Then I never saw him again until three years later. He comes back to get Quinn, said Beth was in NY and they had to get her back. I think Quinn would've done it too if it wasn't for Shelby." Finn really did know everything.

"They settled on just visiting Beth so Noah moved again and throughout the next couple of years checking up on Beth and Quinn for a a few days. I didn't even know at the time that while Noah would visit them he never once thought about you." I look down and frown.

"QUinn wanted Noah to live with us at one time, she said then maybe Shelby would give them more time with Beth, but Noah was too busy trying to make his musical dream come true. You know, before you came along, your parents had this big idea of going to New York together and breaking into the music industry. When you came around, they forgot about that dream immediately." I felt more tears.

"I guess Noah thought that since he no longer had a wife or a child that was fully his, that he could do that. Become a singer. He'd never admit it, but he did exactly what his father did. Abandon his family for music." Finn seemed so sad too.

"Do you love your wife?" I ask quickly not knowing why. He looks down and sighs. "I think I did at one point but I don't think I could truly love anyone more than I did your mother." I nod.

"Would you of been different? You know, if my mom married you and then all that crap happened?" I ask really wanting to know.

He lightly nods and I take a deep breath. "I think if you truly love someone though ,you have to let them go. I did that, but I don't think your father ever did, that's why I think it's so hard for him to be honest with you, to really show how much he cares, Because he does, more than anyone." Finn looked so sincere.

I get up. "Thanks." I say not really knowing what else could be said. I head for that door but he stops me. "You know, Beth has never liked me, at all. She always thought I was trying to steal her father's spot. and honestly, I always thought she was a brat. And the boy, my son. Not really my son. I've known since the beginning but didn't bother telling Quinn I knew because I thought I deserved to have a kid too. But really, the kid deserves to know his actual father." He states and I give him a sympathetic look.

Sorry wouldn't cut it. "I think Rachel would be happy if you left her, proud. Knowing now everything you told me about how much you wanted my her to be happy, I know she'd want you to do the same." I say and then leave.

I had a new perspective on my whole situation now. I wasn't even the one that went through the worst stuff over the past 14 years.

* * *

><p>I walk up to Blaine's room and bang on the door. "Blaine! I want to talk!" I then proceed to walking into his room. I see him pacing back and forth talking on his phone.<p>

Once he notices me he stops walking. "I gotta go, Kurt. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up and I lightly smile.

"You're talking to Kurt?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah he apologized for the other night and then we just got held up catching up." I was happy for him but I was still here for a reason.

I take a seat on his bed. "I'm sorry, Blaine." I say looking down. "For what?" He asks and I sigh. "FOr getting so mad at you yesterday for what my father did, you were only trying to protect me." He takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry too, you deserved the truth, from the beginning. I knew once Finn called me over 13 years ago that Noah had figured out what happened to you. I was selfish by keeping him away from you but he honestly didn't make any effort." I just nod.

"He was scared, hell, he probably still is." Everyone keeps saying that about him but I don't know if I believe it. Maybe he just wanted to forget me. Like he forgot my mother.

"You know I'm going to talk to him again, Blaine. I just want some final closure and then i wont have to see him again." I state and Blaine nods and then gives me a hug. I really didn't want to let go.

"One more thing, I think you should talk to FInn, he might need some help the next couple of days." I say letting go and he gives me this confused look.

"Just call him tomorrow, okay? Something tells me that he's going to need a friend soon." i get up and head to the door.

"Eliza." Blaine says softly and I turn around. "I love you so much." I smile a little. "I love you too, dad." I see his smile soften and I head out. I've never called him that before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's been so long! Next chapter will be Noah's POV<strong>_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Maybe It's Time To Leave

It Don't Mean A Thing

**Chapter 7: Maybe It's Time To Leave**

Noah's POV

I honestly have no clue who I am anymore, I mean, the past 14 years I had no idea either but there were still parts of me I liked and understood, now, I just don't know.

At the beginning of high school I was the jock who was a bully on the side, when I left high school, I was the father in love with the girl of my dreams. In college I was the guy with the most amazing girl in the world and another kid on the way.

After college I was the guy who lost the one person that meant the world to me and a kid I could bearly look at. Soon I was the jackass who'd visit his first kid a couple of times a year and became a drunk all those other days.

The last couple of years I was the guy who finished his final AA meetings and got a job he hated. Now, I'm the guy who sucks at being a dad to one of his kids and isn't being a dad to the other. His one true friend is slowly hating him more and the only other girl he ever really liked is slowly giving up on him.

I feel like if Rachel didn't die, I would be a better person, no, I definitely would be, period. Some days I wish I was up there with her, I just want to hear her laugh one more time, kiss her lips one more time, and feel her skin one more time.

Mostly, I just want to hear her voice again. I think that's why I freaked out a little when I heard Eliza sing, she sounded just like her mother and it really hit me.

I feel like a total douche what I'm doing to that girl, I'm basically saying 'here i am' but I'm leaving. That's another reason why I did sort of run from her, the realization that I can't stay here.

I really hated the way Beth was raised, I mean, Shelby is an awesome mom, but because she really did let me and Quinn come into her life, I think she just wasn't that well disciplined and I've been able to really see it as she's been growing up.

I love her so much but the fact is, she's just like Quinn, a brat and it just frustrates me. Now Eliza seemed to be raised right, but what was I suppose to expect, Blaine was the most well rounded guy I knew back in the day. Plus, she seems to lack Rachel's egocentrism, which is a blessing. I feel like I'd change her and I don't want to do that.

I guess most of all, I'm just scared.

* * *

><p>I had let Shelby know last night after getting kicked out of Blaine's house what all went down. To my surprise, she took Beth out for today so I could just sulk in my own mess. I don't think Shelby feels sorry for me, I just think she doesn't want Beth to see me like this.<p>

At least I had moved from my room to the living room couch. What the hell am I suppose to do the rest of my time here? Hang out with Beth? I'll be thinking about Eliza the whole time. I feel like I don't say I hate me enough.

After taking another big sigh I hear a knock at the door. I was not in the mood. "Go away!" I yell loud enough for them to hear.

After a couple of seconds I hear another noise and then hear the door open. I shoot up. "What the hell!" I yell as I get up to see who it was.

"What do you want?" I say taking a big sigh and sitting back on the couch. "Shelby called..." She said sounding annoyed as well and giving me her infamous 'Give me respect' look.

"Quinn, I'm honestly not in the mood, okay?" I lay back down but she just sits at the end of my feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, really? Have you turned mental?"

My eyes shoot up at her and she looked super pissed. This wasn't even her business. "Excuse me?" I calmly say.

"Why are you trying to enter her life all of a sudden? Blaine doesn't want it and from what Shelby says, neither does she." I feel something inside me just blow.

"Quinn, aren't you tired of making people feel worse than they already do?" I ask sincerely. She glares at me for a second and then that glare slowly turns into a frown and some tears.

I sit up and sit next to her. "Why'd you really come here?" I ask softly and her tears start to come faster. "Me and Johnny are going back to New York, by ourselves." I was confused.

"Finn asked for a divorce this morning and then said he's staying here." I was shocked. Not because it happened but that Finn had the balls to.

"Quinn...I'm..." I get caught off by her lips crashing on mine. My brain was not processing this but soon I ease into the kiss as Quinn deepens it.

After a minute or so my eyes shoot open as I realize what I was actually doing, what I was letting happen. I push her back quickly and give her this 'what the hell' look.

"What's wrong with you!" I ask and she was smirking, smirking! "We can be a family now, don't you see, it's our time." I think she was being serious right now.

I stand up looking away from her piercing green eyes. "First off, Quinn, we already have a kid so I'd say we've sort of been a family for 18 years and second, I pictured my perfect family with Rachel. Not you." I was actually too scared to look back at her.

"So you're basically saying that you wish Beth was never born so things would never had been complicated with Rachel." I turn around and glare at her.

"No! That's not anywhere close to what I said! I love Beth so much and she was a blessing, you're the one who called her a bastard child! I bet this is why Finn filed for that divorce too, you always put words in people's mouth that came out of nowhere!" She looked hurt but she still had no problem glaring back.

"And you know what? If you would've agreed to raise Beth like I wanted to, well, who knows, maybe we would've had a stable family. And don't you see? Shelby is the best thing that ever happened to our daughter, she raised her better than we could've possibly." I was calming down a little and then quinn stands up and comes right in front of my face.

"Well then couldn't you say the same thing about Blaine's parenting? Eliza is better off with him then you." I break our eye contact and look down. She's the one girl thats ever made me feel like the worst person in the world.

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in Eliza anyways, Quinn? It's not like you've ever been able to talk about her." I say and Quinn gives me her worst glare possible.

"Finn had a visitor last night, Eliza came over asking about you and their conversation ended with her saying that Finn should divorce me." I was shocked. So Eliza has Rachel's social gene.

"You better figure out what you're going to do with that girl because it sure isn't making your other daughter, the one you actually know, feel happy, let alone me." With that she heads for the door.

"I'll talk to Beth about this later but for now, you need to know that Eliza is my daughter, and I'm not leaving her now." I say finally realizing what I wanted.

It's going to be scary as hell but I want to be there for my daughter, my daughters. That's the least they both deserve from me.

I think my biggest thing right now isn't whether I want to be apart of Eliza's life, because I do. It's whether I'm willing to stay here, permanently.

* * *

><p>It was almost six at night, I wonder where Shelby took Beth. Honestly though, I'm starving. After Quinn had left I contemplated on whether I should call Finn and talk to him, or maybe Sam, I even considered Kurt, I really just needed another dude to talk to about this whole fucking mess. Maybe someone to help me clean everything up, in a nicer way then Quinn could.<p>

So I ended up calling Finn and he told me everything that went down yesterday starting from when Eliza came to visit him. He told me about everything Eliza asked for and then he went into the Quinn stuff. I know he left a huge chunk of their conversation out but I let it slide. After that, I told him all my problems with what happened and he actually sort of helped.

But that was a while ago and I was feeling like crap again, plus I was starving. SUddenly, I hear the doorbell and bounce up, maybe Shelby called me a pizza.

I run to the door and swing it open, my face drops when I see who it is. "Eliza..." That's all that could come out of me. "Can I come in?" she asks sweetly and I let her in right away not thinking twice.

"How are you?" I ask, what a stupid question.

"I've been better." She says quietly and then takes a seat where I was once sitting. I decide to just stand on the other-side of the room, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I talked to Finn yesterday, you know? I got a good insight about you from high school and after that. There was one thing though that really stood out to me from what he said, and it was about your love triangle." Maybe I did need to sit down.

"Love triangle?" It's pretty bad that I didn't know which one she was talking about. "Finn, you, and my mom. You both loved her, you both wanted her but she couldn't choose so Finn chose for her." God, I remember that day.

Us three were hanging out, Finn decides to leave early and the only thing he says to me is '_Take care of her'_ and then he was gone.

The next day Eliza was conceived, it's all coming back to me now. "Finn could've been my dad." I hear her say quietly and I look up at her and frown. Is that what she wanted?

"Do you think someone can have two soul-mates?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders. I never thought about it.

"I mean, you got the girl, you guys were in love and stuff but... did you ever think that somewhere in my mom's heart that she still loved Finn? Like she could've been just as happy if you let her be with him?" Why was she asking this stuff? It was making me sad and feel sick in my stomach.

"I never thought about that." I say and take a seat across from her. I hear her sigh. "Look, I'm not saying I wish Finn was actually my father, I'm just saying it could've happened and he could've been in your place right now and you married to Quinn and being happy with your perfect kid." I think I was sort of seeing where this was going.

"One thing Finn didn't tell you is that there is no way in hell me and Quinn would ever have a perfect family. In high school, I loved her for the wrong reasons, and then we had Beth and now our lives are always going to be connected. Now I loved your mother because she was the best person I had ever met. She was loud, bossy, and sometimes very irritating but she was also considerate, nice, and she actually cared about people. And just to top it off she was beautiful and her voice pure magic." I say smiling. God, I miss her so much.

It was time to say it. "I left you not because I blamed you for her dying but because I didn't want to be reminded of her every single minute of every single day." I see Eliza look down and I sigh.

"It didn't help, I was alone and she was on my mind constantly. I thought I was at my worst when I couldn't get her laugh out of my head but I remember a couple of years back crying in one of the crappy motels I was staying at because I couldn't remember it anymore. The scariest part was thinking that I could actually forget about her. Sometimes I'd just stare at a picture of her for hours and try to hear her voice again, but I couldn't." She was crying a little now and I wasn't sure if I was as well but I wasn't about to check.

"Artie gave me a picture from when you were about five years old, I'd look at that a lot too, just think about what you were doing and all that stuff." She was trying to stop crying.

"There were so many times when I just wanted to come back and see you, to meet you." SHe looks me right in the eye and asks me the one question I hated.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Blaine had made it clear that it was a closed adoption, I didn't want to give him more reasons to hate me. Besides, you can't tell me growing up with Blaine was a bad experience, I'm sure you loved every minute of it." She nods a little.

"Yeah, Blaine's great but when I got older I always felt like I was holding him back. I feel like people saw him as the single gay father." She says. I never thought that was even a problem.

It gets a little quiet and I just stare at her as she looks down at her feet. She was beautiful.

"So what do you want?" I ask bluntly and she looks up at me confused. "Do you want to get to know me, for real?" I ask and I see her thinking about it.

"I do, I really do." She says and I smile a little. "But there's one thing that is in the way of that..." She starts and I look at her weird.

"Beth hates me. SHe makes my high school experience a living hell and she ruins the one thing I love about it all, glee club. I don't want her hating me even more because soon that hate will turn into resentment and the resentment wont just be against me. I don't want to ruin your relationship either." Just like that she gets up and all I want to do is stop her right there and say I'll always be there for you but I don't, I get bombarded by the door opening instead.

"Daddy! We brought you dinner!" Beth and Shelby come walking in and stop dead in their tracks when they see Eliza, at least, Beth does.

"What are you doing here, freak?" She asks Eliza and I was about to interject but Shelby beats me. "Beth, go to your room." She says sternly.

"I was just leaving." Eliza says quietly heading for the door. "That's what I though." Beth says smirking and right now, I couldn't believe she was my kid.

Eliza was gone and I turn to Beth. "Honestly Beth, grow up." I say in a serious voice. "But daddy..." I was out the door before she could say another word.

I see Eliza was already a block away so I run after her. "Hey, Liza!" I scream as I quickly catch up to her, she turns around right away and I could see more tears in her eyes.

"New Years day, it's the last day before school starts back up. That's how long you have to get your priorities together. If I end up being one of them, I'll be the happiest kid in the world, if not, I'll be the same kid before you came here." I just wanted to hug her right now.

"If not, maybe I'll still get a post card from you time to time? Until then, bye dad." With that she was gone and with that, I could feel my insides killing me.

She knows how to make you think and she knows how to make you feel important, just like her mother did. I thought I had figured everything out but maybe these next four days could help me get everything together. With Beth and Quinn, with Shelby, with Finn, with Sam, with Blaine, and mostly with myself.

She sure knows how to make you want to change for the better, just like her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I know I'm slow but REVIEW<strong>

**I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters? Next will be Eliza and then one more from Noah...**

**I'm gonna try and get in one more word from Blaine, Sam, and Finn from the past**

**once again...REVIEW!**


	10. Update

**UPDATE!**

**So I'm taking a quick break from this glee story to work on a different one. I just got into The Vampire Diaries. Im basically following the story starting from Season 1. I promise I'll come back to this story but for now...check out my new story called The Salvatore Sister: An Eternity of Pain**


End file.
